Saints in Stilwater
by MajorChemistry
Summary: Johnny Gat's younger sister tried to avoid the life her brother lived, but when Johnny asks for her help, she can't help but become part of the Saint's
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, i am writing as a returning user with a different account, this isnt my first saints row fanfic, i did write one for saints row 4 on my other name with the same character but a different type of storyline so if you want to check out that story its called "Keeps Getting Better" By CreatureHanstran... if you dont want to check it out you dont have to**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~MajorChemistry**

 **Chapter 1: Just the beginning**

"Sara?" Mr. Jameson asked,

"Huh? Yeah?" I said, coming out of a daydream and into reality,

"Do you know the answer to this equation?"

I looked at the board and squinted, "Hm... Five hundred and... Seventy... Six."

"Very good, now..." He continued with the lesson, I continued with the daydreaming and thats how it went at school. After Algebra I went to my locker, "Sara!" My friend Rachel came running up to me,

"Sup?"

"Im totally having a party this weekend and you totally have to come!" As far as parties went for Stilwater high school students, Rachel Carnagie's parties outweighed everyone's, since her brother went to college he had access to quite literally all the drugs and alcohol in the world, generally leading to the cops showing up and people getting caught. "Rach, you know I don't do parties, especially yours. My mom is a cop you know."

"Excuses excuses." She waved it off, "C'mon, just this once? Pleeeeease?" She begged,

"Ugh!" I groaned, "Fine! Ill go."

"Yay!" She hugged me, "This is going to be great!" She skipped off. I sighed and closed my locker.

It was Friday night and I was talking to my friend Jasmine at Rachel's party, "You know, this drink isn't that bad." She said, "Just be sure to cover it up, in case you get drugged." She laughed,

"Hey ladies." Brad (Rachel's brother) said, coming up beside me and wrapping his arm around me, "Hey Brad." We said, "Enjoying yourselves?" "Yeah, it's pretty fun." I said. I wasn't going to lie, I always had a crush on him, he was a sophomore in college and I was just a freshman in high school, but seriously, he was hot.

Jasmine smirked, "I'll be right back." She left me standing there with Brad. He smiled, "C'mon, lets get another drink." We headed to the kitchen and he poured me some punch, "How come you never go to parties?" He asked,

I shrugged, "My mom is a police officer, you think I want to get into trouble with her?" He chuckled, "I suppose not." We sat and drank for a little while. I could really feel the drunkenness setting in after my third drink, "So... How would you like to do something... Fun?" He asked putting his hand on my thigh, "Like... What?" I slurred. He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back.

I felt him reach up my shirt, "Shit! The cops are here!" Someone shouted, breaking up our moment. People started scattering like crazy, Brad pushed me aside and ran off, "Fuck this, I'm not getting caught today." I got up and ran out the back door. People were jumping over fences to get away, so I did the same, distancing myself from Rachel's house as far as I could. I ran for a few blocks in the pouring rain, I stopped for a second to catch my breath, the wind was blowing and making me shiver, "I can't go home... Not like this." I said to my self, but I knew a place I could go.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door, a light flicked on inside and I heard the door unlock and open, "Sara? What are you doing outside in this weather?" "Aisha... Can I stay the night here?" I shivered, "Yeah yeah, come on." I entered the house.

Aisha looked at me, "Were you drinking?" "No... Maybe... Dont tell my mom okay!" "Sara, you know better than that." "C'mon Eesh, it was one party." "One party is all it takes Sara, Johnny told you to stay away from that stuff." Yeah, but Johnny wasnt there, he was in jail, probably on his way to death row. I just sighed, "Okay okay, I'm going to bed." I headed to my room in her house and closed the door, I flopped on the bed, the sound of the rain on the roof lulled me to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing, "Huh... Hello?" "Sara where are you?" My mom asked, "Oh, I stayed at Aisha's house." "Aisha?" "Yeah." "Oh okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "Yeah, peachy keen." "Ok well I am going to work, love you." "Love you too." She hung up, I checked the time, "8:30...? Ugh!" I face planted into the pillow and sighed and got up to take a shower, then went into the kitchen where Aisha was making breakfast, "Hey, you're up." "Yeah... Who even functions this early in the morning on a Saturday?" I said, pouring a cup of coffee. She just laughed, "You're just like your brother alright." "Shit happens." I shrugged, "Whats on the agenda for today?" She asked me, "Nothing in particular I guess, I might skateboard around town or something." "Just be careful." "Thanks Eesh. You don't mind if i come over later do ya?" "Of course not, you know how much I enjoy company." "Cool." I said and headed out the door.

I went back home and grabbed my skateboard, on the kitchen counter my mom had left me money, "Cool." I snatched it and left. It was a dreary day for Stilwater, no doubt it was gonna rain, and thats just how I liked it. I boarded down the sidewalk, the cool air hitting my face and the sound of people getting annoyed at me as I passed them made the day more enjoyable as I headed to Freckle Bitches. On the way I passed by the giant eyesore that was the Ultor building. Dane Vogel had no problem taking the Row after the Saints fell apart. Who knows how Johnny would have felt if he had been around now... And not awaiting his death. I pushed the thought out of my head and went to the restaurant.

No one was around so getting my food wasn't a hassle. I turned around and ran into a guy, falling on my ass, "Ow..." "I'm so sorry." He said, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and he helped up, he was wearing a white tank top and purple sweatpants with a purple beanie, I know exactly what he was trying to do, "Purple? Like the Saints?" "Oh well my brother was in their gang." "Yeah... So was mine, but sorry the Saints aren't a thing anymore." "Yeah... But they will be coming back." "If you say so." I said and skateboarded away.

When I got back home I noticed the door was slightly opened, I cautiously peeked my head inside, "Mom...? Are you home?" No one answered. I slowly stepped in the door, the house was eerily quiet, "Mom?" I walked towards the living room. There was a man standing in the living room, he had short dark hair and glasses and he was wearing a suit, "Holy shit! Johnny!" I ran over and gave him a bear hug, "Hey Sara, God you're getting big." He laughed and ruffled my hair, "I missed you! What are you doing here?" I looked up at him, "I had to come see my little sister." "No, I mean you were on like, death row... What did you do?" "It's a long story, but the boss and I are getting the Saints back together." I stepped back, "How? You don't have anyone." "It's called recruiting Sara." I sighed, "Well, I'm glad you're okay." I hugged him again, "Yeah, just dont tell mom that I was here." "I won't, I promise." Our mom was a police officer, there was no way I could tell her, besides, Johnny and I were close I wasnt going to betray his trust, "Good, I've gotta go." He headed toward the front door, "See ya." I said as he left.

"Sara!" My mom called from downstairs when she got home, "Coming!" I said, closing my book and setting it on my bed and heading downstairs, "Yeah?" I asked, heading into the kitchen, "Have you seen your brother today?" She asked, "Mom, he's in prison, why would I have gone and seen him?" I lied, "Because, his trial was today and apparently he escaped." "Oh?" I asked in fake surprise, "Yeah, and I can only imagine how I'm going to explain this one to Bradshaw." Troy was once a Saint, now he was the police chief and my moms boss, this whole situation is weird, but Johnny was unintentionally bringing us both into this, which was far from what he wanted. I shrugged away the thought, "I don't know mom, things will work out I suppose." "Yeah, we'll see." "I'm gonna head out for a bit." "Okay, be careful." "Yeah yeah." I said, heading out.

I walked out of the house and headed to Aisha's, I figured not telling my mom was best, she probably didnt plan on Johnny being there... Or just forgot completely, either way, thats where I was heading. "Eesh, I'm back." I said, heading in the front door, "In here." She said from the kitchen, I headed there. To no surprise Johnny was there, "Heey, there's my favorite sister." Johnny said, putting his arm around me, "I'm your only sister... That being said, what do you want?" Aisha left the room, "I need your help." "You... Need my help? When has that ever happened?" "Look, the Saints are taking over and we don't know shit about the gangs running this town." "Okay and where do I fit into this?" "You're smart, I'm sure you can figure shit out." "Gee thanks, look Johnny gang work is not my thing, and I thought you wanted me to stay out of any gang activity." "I do but it's just this one thing that we need." "And that is?" "You're going to be our informant, you know how to get information and thats all we need you to do, nothing more." "Nothing dangerous?" "Not at all." I sighed, "Fine, you better be right." "Am I ever wrong?" I raised my eyebrow, "Its okay Sara, you'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I am back again with another update, I know, it has been a while, but forget it, the story is far from dead and I have a whole summer to finish it, that being said, please, enjoy the story for crying out loud. I promise it gets better in a bit. They always do!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 2: New friends**

That Monday at school I was throwing some papers in my locker, "Well that was an interesting weekend." Rachel said,

"It was fun." I said,

"Even running from the cops?"

"Especially that part." I closed my locker,

"Hey, can you help me with my presentation for art class? I really want a good grade and you're pretty good with computers."

"I can't, i have plans tonight."

"Plans? With a boy?"

"No, I have an important meeting."

"A meeting with a boy?" She pestered, "No, I don't know any boys and trust me, I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"Mmhm, okay Sara." We headed into out next classroom.

After dance practice I called Johnny, "Yo."

"Where the hell am I even supposed to go?"

"The old mission house. Or under it I should say."

"What? Why there?"

"Because Ultor took over the old church."

"Makes sense, I'll be there in a few." "Okay." I hung up.

I walked into the building, "Damn this place is shitty." I said as I headed down the stairs. The whole place was shitty, there was old furniture strewn about and graffitied walls, it screamed gang hang out.

I walked up to Johnny beating the shit out of someone, "Sara, you're just in time."

"Fun." I said, tossing my bag aside,

"Hey, who invited the cheerleader?" Some guy said, "She should be canonized too!"

I looked at Johnny who smirked, "Okay, go ahead." He stepped back. The guy threw a punch at me, I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back, taking him out at the knees and shoving him to the ground, "Agh... What the fuck?"

I looked around, "Anyone else? No? That's what I thought."

The boss walked in with the guy I saw at Freckle Bitches and two other people, "What the hell is going on?" He asked,

"I had to do some canonizing. Hold up..." He turned towards a guy, "You... You're next." "Wait, what?" The guy got punched, "Sorry about that."

"Where'd you find these guys?" The boss asked,

"Like I said, I made some calls... And she's my sister." He said, gesturing to me,

"You guys actually hang out down here?" The guy in the purple beanie asked, "My sentiments exactly." I agreed, looking around some more,

"I dunno... Add a flat screen, some throw pillows and a hookah and this place would be alright." The chick with dreads said,

"You definitely need a stripper pole in this bitch." Added the African-American guy, "Definitely." Johnny agreed, "Oh yeah." Boss said, "Yeah."

The boss started heading up the steps, "So whatta we do now?" The chick asked Johnny, "We listen." He said, and we all faced the boss,

"Alright everybody listen up, we got some serious shit to discuss. The Saints used to own Stilwater and it seems like the only muthafuckas that remember that is me and Gat. I think it's time we give those other crews a wake up call." Everyone cheered, "Now I aint gonna lie, a lotta shits changed since ive been outta the game, so I'm gonna need some help. Pierce, you're on the Ronin. I wanna know who's calling the shots and what businesses they're running."

"Done." The African American guy, Pierce, said, "Shaundi, you got the Sons of Samedi."

"It's gotta be them?" The chick asked, "Fuck you say?"

"It's cool... I... I got this." Shaundi said,

"Carlos..." "The Brotherhood, I'm on it." The guy with the purple beanie said,

"Sara you're gonna find out any information you can that can help us take these mother fuckers out and report it to these three."

"Yes sir." I nodded, "Aight. Once we're done here talk to one of these guys... They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now... Lets get this shit started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another chapter for you :) as kind of a celebration of Agents of Mayhem release, I was really excited about it, I'm not sure about anyone else though...**

 **Writing** **this story got mr thinkin, what if Johnny Gat did have a sister? Do you think he would be protective of her like I write him to be in this story? Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Enjoy** **!**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter** **3: Starting with the Ronin**

A few days had passed since the meeting, I was at least trying to do my part in finding out what I could on the other gangs without being suspicious, "Pierce..." I said, walking up to him,

"What's up?" He said,

"I was doing some investigating and have some stuff for you about the Ronin."

"Okay, lay it on me then."

"You know Poseidon's palace?"

"The casino?"

"Yeah, well it just so happens that the Ronin have a steak in said casino, probably where the get a good chunk of their money, money that we could be using instead."

"No shit."

"Yeah, but that's all I've got so far."

"Hey, whatever girl, its a start."

"Yeah, Ive also got the blueprints here for you to get a layout of the place." I handed him the blueprints,

"Damn girl, how did you get these?"

"I know my way around a computer." I shrugged.

He studied the blueprints, "Yeah... Yeah, I think I have a plan."

"Alright, cool. I've got to go."

"Thanks Sara." He said as I walked away.

Johnny walked in with the boss and Carlos, "Where are you going?" Johnny asked,

"Crazy." I smirked,

"Don't be a smartass."

"I learned from the best." Carlos chuckled,

"Seriously though, where are you going?"

"Probably home, I still go to school you know."

"Okay, well be careful." He walked away with boss but Carlos stayed behind.

We both watched them walk away, "With the way he talks to me you'd think he was my dad or something." I said,

"Yeah... Its just an older brother thing." Carlos said, I just waved him off,

"He could be more of an older brother though." I folded my arms,

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt." I looked at Carlos. He was looking at me, then he turned away,

I smirked, "Then he doesn't know his sister very well." I walked up the stairs to leave.

The next day at school I was shoving some books into my locker when they all came spilling out, "Shit." I muttered to myself and knelt down to pick my stuff up, "The Saints are nothing to worry about." I heard someone say, I turned around to notice two Ronin recruits walking down the hallway in their god awful yellow outfits, "Akuji San is a stronger leader than theirs, they'll be gone before they can do damage." "And what about Ultor?" "Dane Vogel knows his place, like I said, we have nothing to worry about." They rounded the corner,

"Thats what you think." I said to myself and slammed my locker shut, "Sara." Someone called my name. I stood up and looked at DJ, if there was one thing at Stilwater high is that the students were prone to gang banging, but no one ever cared, as long as they went to school. DJ was just some senior who was the member of the brotherhood, it was obvious by his abundance of red clothing and tattoos,

"Yeah?"

"I know you're working for the Saints. My boss is offering to make a deal with you guys, that is, if you're willing to cooperate." He stepped closer,

I took a step back, "I don't know what you're talking about." I said in fake innocence,

"Really? Sara I'm not stupid, and I sure as fuck know that you're not either, so what do you say?"

"Alright, listen, I am not affiliated in any way with the Saints, thats my brother's forte, okay. I can't even imagine that the Saints are willing to get help from some low level gang like the Brotherhood anyway."

He chuckled, "Low level, you're funny Sara, look Saturday, noon, Stilwater caverns." He walked away,

"Fucking cocknut." I muttered,

"What was that about?"

I turned around to see Rachel leaning against my locker smirking, "DJ was just being an asshole, its nothing." I grabbed my backpack off of the floor,

"It didn't sound like nothing, it sounded like you have a date with him."

I shuddered, "I wouldn't trust DJ if he was the last man on earth and the sole purpose of my survival was to trust him." I headed towards the exit,

"Where are you going? We have dance practice remember?"

"I'm not going, I have some other things to take care of." I walked out of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter in order for everyone, this one is a little lengthy, and I did take dialogue from the game, so a little disclaimer that I do not own Saints Row 2 or its characters/content, I only own Sara. I hope everyone enjoys it took me like a half hour to edit.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 4: Lets make a deal.**

I had called Carlos and told him to meet me at Freckle Bitches, I dont know why I was on edge but I was. I mindlessly fiddled around with the French fries on my tray, "Sara whats wrong is everything okay?" Carlos asked, walking up to the table,

"Ugh so I had a run in with this asshole at my school who runs with the Brotherhood."

"Go on." He sat down, interested,

"Apparently their boss wants to meet with our boss."

"Okay..."

"Carlos, this can't be good, who knows what they are willing to offer, they say they want to help but knowing the boss its going to not end well for really anyone."

"Where does he want to meet."

"Saturday, noon, Stilwater Caverns." I repeated, the way DJ had said it,

"Do you want me to say something to the boss?"

"Well duh."

"Well I just didn't know if you were going to say something..."

"Carlos, I'm only the messenger, but I'm going to that meeting, I don't trust them."

"C'mon, I'll take you back to the hangout, we can tell the boss when he gets back."

"Where did he go?"

"He went with Pierce and Johnny to hit up Poseidon's palace."

"That was quick." I said as we got up and walked over to his motorbike, "You ride a motorbike?" I said in disbelief,

"How do you think I get around town?" He asked,

"I prefer skateboarding myself."

He laughed and handed me the helmet, "I only have one so you can use it for now."

"Oh yay, helmet hair."

"Hey it's better than your brains being splattered on the pavement."

"Valid point."

He got on the bike and started it. I got on the back, "Better hang on." He said over the roar of the engine,

"Woah now, you gotta buy me dinner first." I joked wrapping my arms around his torso,

I noticed him smirk and take off his beanie, "Hold this." He handed it to me and took off. We zoomed through the city, the cool damp air stinging my face. I had never ride on a motorbike before, it was exhilarating, way different than riding in a car but in a way it was similar to riding a skateboard, the rush of it all made me smile, like I was a rebellious teenager and this was the most dangerous thing I could ever do in my life, but it wasn't even close to that.

Carlos parked the bike in the parking lot, I got off the bike and handed him the helmet, "Hey look, we survived." I smirked,

"Did you really think I was that bad of a driver?" He took the helmet,

"I know a lot of people that are bad drivers." I said, heading inside the building, he followed behind me. Shaundi and some others were hacky sacking, "Is boss back yet?" I asked,

"Haven't seen him." She looked up at me then at Carlos, then back at me,

"What?" I asked,

"Heads up!" She kicked the sack to me, I tapped it with the sides of my feet and kicked it to someone else.

Shaundi watched Carlos go to talk to someone else, "Sara?"

"Yeah."

"He likes you." She said quietly,

"What?"

"Carlos, he is totally into you." She smirked,

"No he's not."

"Look, Sara, I've had many boyfriends, and I can tell by their body language when they genuinely like you for you... And not for drugs or sex."

I looked over at Carlos who was just talking with others, "Why would he like me? He's too old for me anyway." I turned back to her. She shrugged,

"Hey whatever it's not the age he has to worry about."

"It's the brother." I said she nodded. The Boss walked in with Pierce and Johnny, "Were the blueprints helpful?" I asked,

"They would have helped more if they stuck to my plan." Pierce said bitterly,

"Your plan fucking sucked." Johnny said.

Carlos walked up next to me and nudged me, "What?" He gestured his head towards the Boss, "Should we tell him?" He asked quietly,

"Go for it, you're the one in charge of the Brotherhood. I'm just the messenger."

"Tell me what about the Brotherhood?" Boss demanded,

"One of the Brotherhood told me-" I stomped on his foot, "Ow!... Told Sara that their leader wants to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Boss looked at me, "And what do we know about them?"

"They're a bunch of meatheads who like big trucks and punk rock music to overcompensate for their tiny dicks." I said, Johnny laughed, "Their leader's name is Maero, I don't know much more about them."

"And how do you feel about this?"

"I don't trust it, its shady as fuck."

"Where is this meeting?"

"Stilwater caverns... At noon... On saturday."

"We'll see what he wants, and decide from there weather or not to kill him... You two are coming with me." He said gesturing to Carlos and I, "If this is going to go bad then I'm going to need back up." He walked past us.

I looked at Johnny, "He asked me about taking you out to do stuff. I know you can handle it."

"You're lucky I wanted to go with him. But I am not making a habit out of it."

"Whatever you say Sara." He walked away.

I growled, "Did your brother ever get on your nerves." I asked Carlos,

"Yeah, though not as much as Johnny seems to get on yours."

"He gets on my nerves a lot." I said, also walking away.

We were sitting in the living room of Aisha's house staring at the pile of money that the guys took from the casino, Johnny handed me a stack, "You deserve something for the work you do."

"You're damn right I do, it's not as easy as you think." I shoved the money in my pocket.

Aisha walked in, "Why is there a big pile of money on the coffee table?" She asked,

"It's a little complicated." Pierce responded,

she looked over to me, "Don't look at me, I don't know what;s going on..."

"We shot up the Ronin casino and stole the cash." Johnny said,

"And you brought that shit here?"

"Eesh, who else we gonna trust with the money?"

"But the Ronin know you stole it right?"

"Well, they wouldn't have if we would've went with my plan..." Pierce said,

"Yeah well if we went with your plan we'd still be talking about it..."

"Fuck off Gat."

"Excuse me?"

The news came on, "Shut up, we're on..." Boss said.

"... The casino heist has left the police baffled. Standing next to me is chief of police Troy Bradshaw. Chief, hows the investigation going?" The reporter asked as Troy appeared on screen,

"This is an investigation Miss Valderamma, I can't get into details." Troy said,

"Can you say anything about the Third Street Saint's involvement?"

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"This leaked security footage shows the leader of the Saints, recent fugitive and Saint lieutenant Johnny Gat, as well as an unknown accomplice assaulting the casino..." They showed the security footage of Johnny, Pierce and the Boss shooting up the casino, "Obviously the Third Street Saints are back after a long hiatus."

Boss and Johnny cheered, "Oh God..." Aisha sighed,

"Unknown accomplice my ass!" Pierce complained,

"Miss Valdera-" Troy sounded annoyed,

"Also, reports claim that Ultor is pressing the Police Department for a quicker response."

"One of Ultor's investments was robbed, of course they want their money back." The television turned off,

"Alright, alright we've had our fifteen minutes... Lets clean this money." Boss said.

They got up an grabbed the money, "I'm just going to stay here and chill." I said, sitting back,

"You do whatever you want, just stay out of trouble." Johnny said, leaving.

I stood up and turned to Aisha, "How _did_ the guys find out about the casino?" She asked,

"Who knows." I shrugged,

she folded her arms, "You are an awful liar."

I gasped, "Eesh, I am hurt that you would even say that."

"You are."

"Come on Eesh, I'm just trying to indirectly help them anyway I can."

"Johnny doesn't realize that you getting involved is dangerous."

"Yeah I know, Aisha it's fine." I said, going to bed.

It was Saturday and Carlos, the Boss, and I were walking through the caves, "Remind me again why you wanted me to come but didn't give me a weapon to defend myself with?" I asked,

"We needed muscle." Boss replied, I looked at Carlos, "In case you haven't noticed I'm not the most intimidating person here."

"That's why we are going to catch them by surprise."

I sighed and pulled my hood over my face, "Okay..."

We approached a man sitting on the bench, he was covered in tattoos and piercings and he had a mullet, he looked up at us as we approached, "You Maero?" Boss asked,

"That's right." Maero replied,

"Where's your crew then?"

"I don't need one."

Boss pulled out his gun, "You sure about that?" He pointed it at Maero, "I could kill you right now."

"No... You couldn't." Maero stood up. He towered over the Boss, I didn't understand how I was the intimidation here, this guy frightened me, I couldn't take him even if I tried!

Boss lowered his gun, "Whadaya want?"

"Listen, I'm not stupid, I know who you are. Now there's no reason for us to tear each other apart."

"I'm listening."

"Here's what I'm thinking, we divide Stil-"

"I hear voices this way!" Someone else said, three cops came around the corner,

"Shit!" I exclaimed. The Boss grabbed me and pushed me behind the bench for cover as they all shot at the cops, "We can't let the cops see me here." I said, "They all know who I am." I looked at the Boss,

"We need to get out of here!" Maero said,

"Yeah but which way?" Carlos asked,

"This way." We ran out from our cover and followed Boss down a tunnel. They were all shooting cops which I wanted to care, but at the moment my safety was all that mattered to me. Tourists were running around frantically, "This way." Boss said and lead us out of the caverns,

"Alright we go up, we'll hit the street. We go down, we're taking a boat outta here." Carlos said before getting shot. He fell to the ground,

"Carlos!"

"I'm fine." He grunted, I noticed blood coming from his leg,

"Hang on." I ripped off the bottom of my pant legs and wrapped it around the wound then grabbed his gun, "Lets go." I wrapped his arm around me and helped him get around,

"We're taking the streets." Boss said as we headed up the stairs and piled into the car, Carlos and I were in the back,

"Thanks Sara, for helping me."

"Don't thank me yet." I said, leaning out the window and shooting at the cop cars behind us. The Boss was swerving in and out of traffic, "Your driving is atrocious!" I exclaimed,

"Shut up Sara."

I turned around, "Roadblock ahead!"

"Hang on." He drove off road to avoid it, "We're taking a short cut." He said as he sped onto the bumpy terrain and them back onto the street.

I climbed back into the car, "Hows your leg?" I asked Carlos,

"It's fine, better than being shanked."

"Turn up here." Maero said to the Boss. We stopped at this shady looking warehouse and got out of the car.

I looked at the Boss, "What? You survived didn't you?"

"Barely."

We followed Maero to the building, all around we're big trucks and wannabe punk rockers, I noticed DJ standing by a truck, he winked at me, I glared back at him. "So here we are..."

"Jesus, it's like a coked-up sideshow..." Carlos said,

"Pretty impressive huh?" Maero patted him on the back,

"Aren't you worried about being in the open?" Boss asked,

"People know to stay away..." We approached someone working on a truck, "Hows my truck coming?"

"It'll be ready for the competition." I noticed the guy instantly, his name was Donnie, my brother told me about him before, he used to work for the Rollerz way back when, I noticed Boss looking at him too,

"Thanks Donnie." Maero walked ahead of us,

"You know that guy?" Carlos asked the Boss,

"Later..."

We walked into the building. Inside was nothing more than a rundown warehouse with a sketchy tattoo parlor set up, a girl with red hair was sitting on the counter next to a guy playing guitar, "You're back!" The girl nearly attacked Maero, it must have been his girlfriend,

"Come on, you expected anything less?" They kissed, it was gross.

She looked over at us, "Hi, I'm Jessica."

She shook Boss' hand, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sara." I shook her hand, she looked down at my ripped pants, "... It's a long story."

"Hey, I'm Carlos." Carlos extended his arm to her,

"I'm still Jessica... Ya know, you remind me of my old house cleaner..." Carlos looked like he didn't know what to say, "I'm kidding." She laughed, Maero sounded unamused, "I was kidding..." She said to him,

"Babe you wanna count the cash?"

"Sure." Maero looked at the guy playing the guitar, "Yo Matt, you ready to work?"

"Hey, aren't you the guitarist for The Feed Dogs?" Carlos asked,

"Don't encourage him." Jessica said,

"Listen lady, you guys met at one of my concerts so I don't wanna hear it." Matt said as he was pulling a cart with tattooing equipment on it.

I looked at Carlos, "You listen to The Feed Dogs?" I half laughed,

"Only sometimes." He shrugged. Maero was sitting in the chair, "Don't you think you have enough tattoos?" Carlos asked,

"Brother, I got a lotta canvas left." Maero said, "So lets get back to business... The Brotherhood is about to come into something big and I think the Saints are gonna want to get in big on the ground floor."

"So whats the offer?" Boss asked,

"20-80." Maero said, which was ridiculously unreasonable.

I looked at the Boss, "I'm assuming I get the 80."

"Yeah, sure you do." Maero said sarcastically,

"Oh no..." I knew they weren't to be trusted,

"You really expect me to take 20 and say thanks."

"On your hands and fucking knees."

"Is this a joke? I used to own-"

"Used to is right... Time's passes you by. Now you're a has-been with some burn scars."

"I suggest you shut the fuck up bef-"

"You're kidding me right?" Maero was about to get out of the chair, "Hey man be cool." Matt said, "You really think that a couple washed up bangers like you and Gat have a chance against the Brotherhood?"

"We'll see.. Lets go Carlos... Sara..." He walked past us. Carlos and I gave each other a brief look before following him out.

No one said anything on the way back, but I could tell the Boss was pissed off. We walked into the hideout, "What happened to your pants?" Johnny asked, I looked down at the one torn pant leg, "Carlos was shot so I used my pant leg to help stop him from bleeding out."

"Yeah, thank you by the way." Carlos said, I shrugged,

"It's not every day I would rip my favorite pair of pants to save a friend." Johnny looked at Carlos, then at me, then smirked, "What?"

"Nothing." He walked away,

"People are acting weird."

I went to talk to Shaundi, "Hey, so like I know its your job to get information on the Samedi and whatnot, but i can totally handle it myself, you know."

"Dude that would make my life 33% easier if you could do that, right now the Boss is not happy and I think it's partially my fault."

"The meeting didn;t go so well?"

"Ugh thats a total understatement." I sighed, "They wanted to split something big with us, the split being 20-80 and us getting the 20..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... Not a good day." I said, sitting down on the ratty couch.

Shaundi sat next to me, "Will some pot make you feel better?"

"What? No!"

"I was joking, calm down." She laughed,

"You're so weird." I rolled my eyes.

The next day at school Rachel and I were talking about about our recent Algebra test, "So like for number 3 I got 5 but the answers were like 1000, 1500, 1900 or 5000. What did you get?"

"1500." I said,

"What? How?"

"I don't know I just did the math and got the answer."

"Well shit. Anyway, see you later Sara."

"See ya." I headed down the hallway. Someone grabbed me and slammed me into the lockers,

"What the fuck was that?" DJ asked me,

"I should be asking you the same thing, 20%? Really?"

"What kind of idiot says no to an offer like that?"

"What kind of idiot offers that? Oh yeah the tattoo, pierced idiots." I smirked.

He pressed me harder into the locker, "Look Saint, you and your gang are treading on thin ice, and don't think because you're a girl I wont hesitate to kill you."

"Awe DJ you wouldn't do that would you? You don't want to cause a scene." He looked around at the students watching us in hopes of a fight. I grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground, "Look, DJ, get this through your head, the Saints call the shots, and I'm not afraid of you, your pussy boss or his bitch of a girlfriend."

"You better watch your back Ashmond."

"No, you better watch yours." I walked away."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while, I think like two weeks or something, I had been busy though not with college or anything like that because I couldn't go back to college, but my kitten had died last tuesday and it was hard, and I've been doing chores around the house. I also wanted to get ahead in writing the story so that I wasn't struggling to update and write another chapter then update that and so on. I think in my Google Document the story is on chapter 8, so I'm well ahead, that being said, this chapter is kinda boring, just a little kind of developmental chapter, so its shorter. Either way, I hope you still enjoy, the story gets better, I promise.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 5: Captain Oblivious.**

Weeks had passed, and it was the last day of school, "I can't believe its the end of the school year. Its like it just started!" Rachel said as we headed out of the school. Some of the Brotherhood were chilling in the parking lot, watching me, "Why are they always watching you?"

"They're assholes."

"I can't believe I am friends with a gang banger."

"I'm not a gang banger!" I said defensively,

"Whatever you say."

"And if you guys don't back off I'll shove a grenade up your individual assholes and laugh when you experience an assplosion!" Everyone around me gave me a weird look. I sat my skateboard on the ground, "See you later Rachel." I headed to the hang out.

I headed inside and heard laughing, "You can't do it man." I heard Pierce say,

"I mean I know you like her man but she's a handful, I've been around her for 15 years." Johnny said,

"Come on guys give him a break, he can't help that he likes her and shes oblivious." Shaundi joined in,

"Look man I won't care if you ask out my sister, but you're in for a surprise, she can be intense."

"I am not." I whispered to myself,

"I'll give you 50 dollars if you ask her out when she gets here." Pierce said,

"I'll add on 20 to that." Shaundi said,

"I don't want Sara to think I asked her out because I was paid to do it." At least he was modest, but I wasn't even sure how I felt about him.

I walked back towards the exit quietly and slammed the door, "Hello? Anyone here?" I asked coming down the stairs,

"Hey Sara, how was your day?" Johnny asked, they were all acting nonchalant,

"Fine." I said, acting as if I didn't know what they were previously doing, "Fucking Brotherhood wont get off my back but they're no problem at the moment." I sat my bag down. Everyone fell silent for a minute, "You guys are being uncharacteristically quiet."

"I have to go talk to the Boss about the Sons of Samedi." Shaundi walked away,

"I'm going out with Eesh... Uh Carlos you mind taking my sister home later?" Johnny asked, I could see what he was doing,

"...Sure?" Carlos said. They all left, leaving Carlos and I by ourselves, "Uh..." Carlos wasn't sure what to say,

"Let's go." I said, getting up,

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to do some reconnaissance."

"Why?"

"We have to take care of some Brotherhood douchebags."

"Okay." We headed out.

Carlos and I were parked out of sight from the Brotherhood but close enough we could see them, we were listening to their conversations through the bug I put on DJ's truck during school, "How did you manage to bug their vehicles?" Carlos asked,

"Wasn't hard, they're not outside during school hours so I did a little sneaky sneak..." I looked through the binoculars. They weren't doing much, just working on their vehicles, "Wow, they are really boring." I sat back in the passenger seat of his car, "Where did a man fresh out of prison get a car like this?" I asked,

"It was my brothers car, he gave it to me."

"And the bike?"

"That was mine."

"Ooh okay."

"Why don't you drive?"

"Im only 15, and I barely missed drivers training. Besides, driving in Stilwater is such a hassle, I prefer skateboarding." I looked back through the binoculars,

"You think Matt will do another tattoo for me?" I heard Dj ask,

"Yeah man, what are you going to get?" Another guy asked,

"I want to get a flaming skull on my bicep." He pointed to his right bicep,

"Thats cool man." Carlos and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes,

"Babe..." A girl approached DJ,

I recognized her instantly, "Shayna..."

She would have been a junior in high school but she ended up dropping out, "Hey Shay whats up?" DJ asked,

"I thought you were going to take me shopping."

The other guy laughed, "Yeah, c'mon we'll go right now." They climbed into his truck and started heading in our direction,

"Fuck they're coming, get down." Carlos and I ducked down. We listened as they drove by, we looked at each other, our faces inches away from each other.

I noticed for the first time that he had really beautiful brown eyes, "You think they're gone?" He whispered,

"Probably." I whispered back, "... Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know." He said.

We sat back up, "Well nothing here." I said,

"Wanna get some Freckle Bitches?"

"Sure, I'm starving." He started up the car and we left.

We sat down with our food, "So what's your story?" I asked,

"Huh?" He asked,

"I just want to know more about you because technically we are working together... And if you're bringing me home I gotta do a background check, like why were you in prison?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough." I took a bite from my food,

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked,

"What's your story?"

"Well, I mean, I'm 15, I live with my mom, I only have one sibling... Well half sibling. Um... My dad died when I was 8, he had lung cancer... My dad and I were really close, and when he died Johnny kinda took over looking out for me... He was overbearing at first... And he still kind of is but we are close." He nodded, "Thats pretty much it."

"Your life seems pretty simple."

"Yup, its pretty vanilla."

He smiled at me, I smiled back, "There's nothing wrong with vanilla."

"Thanks." It felt weird that I could be so open with him, I was normally shy around people but not him, he was cool. I finished my meal, "What should we do next?" I asked,

"Hmm."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wanna see my secret place?" I asked,

"Wait... What?"

"Not like that. There's this place I like to go when I like to be alone... Its pretty cool."

"Okay, lead the way."

He drove us out of town into the woods, "Turn right onto this trail up here." He turned onto the path, "Just pull over here."

"Okay... You're not going to murder me are you?"

I shrugged, "Maybe." I got out of the car and walked through the trees,

"Sara?"

"What?" I asked, climbing up on a rock,

"What were you going to show me?"

I turned to him, "This." I extended my arms out to the scenery. The rock sat in the woods on the edge of a cliff, down below was a ravine surrounded by more woods, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah..." He stood next to me,

"I found it one day when I was pissed off at Johnny and left home... Pretty neat huh?" I grabbed the branch above me and climbed up the trunk of the tree, sitting on the branch. He looked up at me, "Need a lift?" I held out my hand to him, he grabbed it and I helped him up onto the next branch over,

"Come here often?" He smirked,

I laughed, "Way to be classy."

"I try." He shrugged.

He drove me back home later that evening, "It's on the right up here." I said, he stopped in front of my house,

"Here, let me walk you to the door at least." He said,

"Ooh, what a gentleman." I smirked,

"Well it's just that it's dark out and it could be dangerous." It was only 20 feet to my door, but I didn't bother to say that to him. Carlos got out of the car and walked around, opening the door for me,

"Why thank you." I said, getting out.

We walked up the sidewalk to my front door, "So uh... That was fun." He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"Yeah, no problem, thanks for walking me 20 feet to my doorway."

He laughed slightly, "Yeah." We stood awkwardly for a moment.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I know you like me... I like you too." I opened the door, "Good night Carlos." I went inside, leaving him shocked and standing on the doorstep. I wasn't sure what it was but I had a strange feeling, like I was a little kid opening presents on Christmas, I wanted to jump up and down, but I didn't. Instead I found myself grinning as I walked into the kitchen.

My mom was heating up leftovers, "What are you grinning about?" She asked,

"Huh? Oh nothing, Rachel told me a good joke."

"Is that who dropped you off?"

"Uh yeah." I grabbed a glass of water and went to my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, another chapter, I mean, I was supposed to submit this last saturday... it is now thursday... oops... Anyway i kinda forgot about updating until 20 minutes ago when i woke up and wanted to start another story. It whatever though.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 6: More than a friend.**

The next day I walked into the Saint's hideout. Johnny and Pierce were hanging out on a couch talking to others, "Where is everyone?" I asked,

"Boss and Shaundi had some Samedi business to take care of." Pierce said and gestured to the empty space on the couch across from them.

I sat back, "How's Aisha doing?"

"She's good, you know she likes getting out of the house."

I noticed Pierce grinning at me, "Pierce, why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"It's nothing, I just thought of a funny joke that Shaundi told me."

"Yeah? That's the excuse I tell my mom when I lie to her about why I am laughing if I don't want to tell her why I am laughing." Pierce's smirk vanished as Johnny chuckled. I thought about asking where Carlos was but I didn't want to make it obvious that I liked him, though I figured they knew.

Pierce got up, "Man, fuck this waiting around, I'm outta here." He left, I puffed some stray hair out of my face,

"I know you're looking for him." Johnny said,

"Wha- I have never heard such a ridiculous thing. I mean, where would you get such an idea...?" I said in one of those fake belief tones that people always do.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "You're a terrible liar."

"I am not!" I folded my arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know he likes you right? He asks about you all the time when you're not around. It kinda gets annoying."

"You annoyed because I have an admirer?"

"No, I'm annoyed because there are more important things to talk about than you."

"Gee thanks Johnny." I folded my arms, "He's too old for me anyway."

"If you say so." He got up and started walking away,

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere called none of your business."

"Don't be an ass." He walked away, I sighed,

"Hey Sara!" Shaundi approached me, Boss followed behind her,

"What's up?" I turned to face her,

"You have connections to the police department right?"

"... Yeah..." I gave her my skeptical look.

She smiled at me, "Can you do us a favor?"

"Maybe." "For fuck sakes, we need to tap into the traffic cams so we can find the general." Boss said,

"Eh... I don't know..."

"Sara, you're supposed to be helping us out."

"Yeah, and I'm not about to jeopardize my reputation at the police department, especially since that incident with Maero."

"Yeah and speaking of, have you been doing your job on any of the gangs like you're supposed to."

"What the fuck do you think I am? A fucking genius?! No! I am one 15 year old being forced into doing a job that I don't want to do!" I turned my back to them and crossed my arms. It really wasn't fair, even though I wasn't killing anyone or making the drugs, I still felt like I was doing all of the work.

I heard the boss sigh behind me, "Look, Sara I'm sorry, we're all just dealing with a lot right now, can you just help us with this?"

"Fine." I turned back towards them, "The best way in is to go undercover, maybe as repair technicians, something always breaks down at that cheap ass building. You can get in that way, I'll go in before you guys do. That way I can slip in, make sure everything is easy for you guys and slip out before anyone starts questioning."

"Alright sounds like a plan." Boss said,

"I'll call you to give the signal."

"Thanks Sara." I nodded and left.

The thing about being a quote unquote gang banger with a mom who is a police officer is that everyone at the department knows who you are so trying to keep on the down low is tough. I managed to do it somehow, I snuck upstairs to the fuse box and flipped the switch to the monitoring room. I left the room and was walking down the hallway, "Ah shit the monitors are busted again." One of the officers in the room said,

"Sara!" The other one called,

"Yes?"

"Call a repair company, this outdated piece of shit is broken."

"Yes Officer Jackson." I walked away and grabbed my phone, calling the Boss,

"Sara?"

"Yeah." I looked around, "Now's your chance, when you guys get here I'll turn the monitors back on so you can do your thing."

"Okay."

I headed downstairs to the front desk, "Hey Sara." The secretary, Janice, greeted,

"Hey Jan, need help with anything?"

"Yeah, there are some papers here that need to be taken to Officer Bradshaw as soon as possible."

I groaned, I hated talking to Troy, he had turned into an asshole the last few years, I didn't want to deal with him at all! "Do I have to?"

"Please? For me?"

I took the papers, "Fine." I headed back to the offices. I prayed that he wasn't in there when I knocked on the door,

"Yeah, come in." He said,

"Dammit." I muttered as I opened the door. He was sitting in his chair looking at other papers,

"Sara, what do you want?" He asked,

"Janice sent me to give you paperwork." I said, handing him the papers.

He took them, "So, you staying out of trouble?" He asked,

"You know it, just enjoying the summer." I said,

"You haven't seen your brother have you?"

"Nope." I lied right to his face, "I haven't seen him since he was in prison."

He glared at me, I kept my composure, "Well, you know Sara to turn him in if you see him, brother or not you don't want to get in serious trouble for harboring a criminal." He sat back in his chair,

"I'll keep that in mind sir." I said as I walked out. As soon as I closed the door I flipped him off, "Asshole." I muttered and headed back.

Boss and Shaundi were at the front desk, "Sara, you mind showing them to the monitors?" Jan asked,

"Sure, right this way." They followed me up the stairs, once out of earshot we spoke,

"You gotta hurry with the hacking, you won't have long before they notice something is up."

"Good work." Boss said.

We walked up to the door, "I'm going to turn the power back on." I said pointing to the room with the fuse box,

"When you're done get out of here, I don't want you getting caught in all the heat, especially if it's going to be heavy."

I nodded and walked into the circuit room. I flipped the switch and headed back out, "You're on." I said to them,

"Good job."

"Thanks, I'm heading out." I went down the stairs and grabbed my bag from behind the front desk, "I gotta go Jan." I said,

"Okay, thanks for doing that for me."

"No problem, see ya later." I walked out the door, just as the alarms started to blare.

I went to the mall for some me time, I needed it anyway. I passed by the jewelry store and noticed Carlos inside, "So what are your thinking of buying? What is her taste?" I ducked behind a plant and listened,

"I think she's a real classy girl, she's feisty... And I really like her but I don't have much money to buy what she deserves." "

Well..."

"Why are we hiding?" Someone whispered behind me, I jumped and turned. Rachel was behind me smirking, she peeked through the window, "Ooh do you like him?"

"I ain't telling you... Let's get out of here." I stood up and headed to the food court.

I paced around my room later that night, who was he buying for? Was it me? Does he have someone else? I couldn't handle it! I flopped on the floor and put my hands on my head, "Ugh!" I sighed,

"You okay in here?" Johnny asked in the doorway,

"No, being a girl is hard..."

"It's not about being a girl, it's about being a teenager. Trust me, I went through it too."

I lifted my head up, "So what did you do?"

He shrugged, "I just went with it." He walked away,

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" I got up and ran to the door, "Johnny?!"

He was at the bottom of the stairs at the front door, "Figure it out Sara." He left,

"Fucking Johnny." I shook my head and closed my bedroom door. I flopped bed and buried my face in my pillow. The cell on my bedside table started buzzing, I looked at the ID, it was Carlos, "Carlos!" I answered almost too excitedly, "I mean, what's up?" I almost face palmed,

"Hey, are you busy?" He asked.

I looked at the clock, it was almost midnight, "No, not at all."

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah, sure, I can do that." I said sounding nonchalant, but screaming on the inside.

"Cool, I'll pick you up in a few."

"Bye." I hung up and screamed. I had never been out past curfew before without my mom knowing where I was, I wasn't about to tell her I was going out with a guy who was older than me, nope! Time to be a rebel, I brushed my blonde hair so it wasn't a mess, threw some makeup on and put on an over the shoulder top, "Perfect!" I sprayed a little perfume and grabbed my purse, heading downstairs.

About five minutes had passed before I saw headlights shine in the living room window, I dumped my glass of water in the sink, heading to the front door just as the doorbell rang. I hesitated for a second then opened the door, "Hey Carlos." I said, acting casual,

"Hey, I got something for you." He handed me a bag,

"What's this?"

"I felt bad that you ripped your favorite pair of pants for me, so I got you another pair, I hope the size is right." I looked at the tag, they were a size smaller than I normally wear, but I couldn't say no to such a kind gesture.

I smiled, "Thank you Carlos, but you didn't have to."

"It's no big deal."

"Here, let me put this in my room." I headed back up the stairs and into my room. I sat the bag on the floor by my dresser,

"Nice room." Carlos said from the doorway.

My room was a disaster area, clothes were thrown all over in a heap of some clean some dirty. The bed was a mess, it hadn't been made in weeks so the blue comforter was almost on the floor and my makeup was spilled all over the vanity. I blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, it's a mess... let's just go." I almost shoved him out of the room and closed the door, "Where was it you wanted to go?"

"I was hoping you would like to see a movie."

"Sure, let's go." We headed out.

We ended up seeing a cheesy "horror" movie about these kids at a summer camp and some psycho coming after them, I think it was a knock off Friday The 13th movie. Carlos and I walked out of the theater, "That was..."

"Awful." I said, finishing his sentence,

"Sorry I made you sit through that."

"Nah, it was fun, when I was younger me, my dad, and Johnny used to watch crappy horror movies. I had a lot of fun." I looked at the time, it was already 2 am,

"Your mom doesn't mind that you're out this late does she?"

I shrugged, "She doesn't know, and she doesn't need to." I shivered a bit, it was a cooler night for being almost July,

"Here." Carlos draped his hoodie over my shoulders. It was nice and warm, and it had a hint of cologne smell.

I smiled at the gesture, "Carlos?" I turned to him, turning serious,

"What's wrong Sara?"

"Did you take me to the movies because you wanted to go on a date?"

"I uh..." He blushed, I raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to go out with me?" He asked,

"Well, considering we are already out, and I would feel bad if I rejected a guy who took me to a shitty movie and bought me pants so yeah, I'll go out with you." I smirked,

"You're such a smart ass."

"I can't help it, I've been around Johnny for too long." He grabbed my hand and smiled, "You've been my boyfriend for five seconds and already you've called me a smart ass... This relationship is going to be great."

"Come on, let's go."

"Where to now?"

"My place, I'll make you a late night dinner." We walked back to his car.

Carlos lived in a small apartment on the south side of town, it wasn't bad on the inside there was a tiny kitchen and a tiny living room and in the back there were two other rooms, presumably a bedroom and a bathroom. He sat his keys on the kitchen counter, "It's cute." I said,

"Well, your bedroom is about the size of this apartment, but I make do with what I can." he walked into the kitchen, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I am fine." I sat down on the couch he sat next to me. We talked for a few hours, it was 4 am before I decided I should go, "Mind taking me to Johnny's house?"

"Sure." We left his place, "What do you think the Boss will do with The Brotherhood?" Carlos asked on the ride there,

"Probably kill them, who knows, it seems like everyone in this town wants a piece of the Saints." I said,

"Yeah, we can handle them though."

"Listen to you, trying to be all tough and shit." I smirked,

"I cant be a wimp in front of my girlfriend, especially if she's tough." He smiled back at me,

"The house is up here on the right." I pointed to it.

Carlos pulled to the curb, "Hey, thanks for going to the movies with me."

"Thanks for inviting me." He leaned forward for a kiss. I should have found it weird that he wanted to kiss and we've only been together for two hours... But then again, I didn't care. I leaned in and kissed him back, the kiss was nothing special, I wasn't sure why. Carlos was the only person I kissed in a romantic way, so I was hoping for something more, maybe it was just me. We pulled away, I smiled at him, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I plan on it." He smiled back. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. It was unlocked and the living room light was on, I slowly opened the door and saw Johnny passed out on the couch, a beer bottle in his hand. I rolled my eyes and went to my room, it wasn't until I laid down that I realized I was still wearing Carlos' sweater, I smiled as I covered up in the blankets and fell asleep. The next morning I was awoken by the sound of glass breaking in the living room, I jolted out of bed,

"Johnny I just bought that table!" Aisha exclaimed, I headed downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Third update today? Sure, why not? This update took forever, this chapter is freaking long! What the hell!?**

 **Anyways, Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it, and hope everyone got some good candy...**

 **I got new glasses instead...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~MajorChemsitry~**

 **Chapter 7: Eye for an Eye**

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I saw Johnny holding a Ronin lieutenant by the collar of his clothing,

"Sorry about that..." Johnny said to Aisha, "Why the fuck are you here?" He asked the lieutenant,

"Whatever you do to me is nothing compared to what Mr. Akuji will do to you." He said,

"Mr. Akuji?" I looked at Johnny. Mr. Akuji was the leader of the Ronin, he let his son Shogo run the show here in Stillwater, and what a shitty job Shogo was doing, "The Oyabun? No shit... When's he comin?" Johnny asked,

"I'll die before I tell you."

"Yep." Johnny pulled out his gun and shot the Ronin lieutenant in the head,

"Johnny!" Aisha exclaimed,

"It'll wash out."

"It better." She walked away,

"What the fuck's an Akuji?" Boss asked,

"Kazuo Akuji's the father of Shogo Akuji, the asshole who's running the Ronin."

"Quite shitily I might add." I muttered,

Boss looked at me then back at Johnny, "Okay, so who cares?"

"This guy's a fucking boogeyman. When I was in jail I would listen to some of the Ronin talk about what this guy did in Japan... it's not pretty."

The Boss spit on the dead body, "You think he's all talk?"

"I dunno, but I'm looking forward to finding out." Aisha came back into the room with a mop, "You cool takin those fuckers out by yourself? I gotta clean up around the house..."

"No problem man, I got this..." Boss turned to me,

"See what you can find out about Akuji's arrival, I want to know when this fucker is coming."

"Sure thing." I nodded. He gave Johnny a fist bump and walked out, Johnny looked at me, "Don't look at me, I didn't kill the guy." I said,

"You wouldn't happen to have access to a fifty gallon drum and some acid would ya?" He asked,

"Oh sorry, I left them in my other pants." I said sarcastically,

"Just for that smart ass remark you can help me."

"Oh come on!" I sighed. I looked at the rug, then at Aisha, "How attached are you to that rug?"

"No." She said,

"Why not Eesh?" Johnny asked,

"I am not letting you two wrap a dead body in my good rug!"

Johnny and I looked at each other, I smirked, "Okay fine, I guess we are just going to have to leave the rotting body here on the floor Johnny... You know, I've seen bearskin rugs before, but never human skin rugs."

"I bet that will seriously fuck up the feng shui." Johnny added,

"Yup, it definitely will." I nodded,

"Fine! Use my rug, I don't care, I just want that body and blood cleaned up!" Aisha said. I smiled at her, "You're too much alike you know."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said as I moved the frame of what was once the coffee table. Johnny moved the couches off of the carpet and sat the body on the edge, rolling it up in the carpet like a burrito,

"Mind mopping up the blood?" He asked, hoisting the body over his shoulder,

"Not a problem." I went and grabbed the mop from Aisha and got a bucket from the kitchen.

When the pool of blood was gone I dumped the bloody water out, "Nice job." Johnny said, giving me a high five,

"Nice job? What about my coffee table?" Aisha asked,

"Well, you don't necessarily have to replace it, just get a new piece of glass for it." I said, "As for the rug, you'll have to buy a completely new one."

"Thanks Sara." She sighed,

"Always glad to be of assistance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch if you know what I mean."

"You going home?" Johnny asked,

"That's where my laptop is, yes."

"Okay, well be careful, Ronin are everywhere out there."

I hugged him, "I'll be fine Johnny, trust me." I walked out.

I searched the passenger manifests for every flight going into the Stillwater Airport for the next week but I couldn't find a thing, I was getting irritated, "What are you doing babe?" My mom asked, coming into the dining room,

"Just looking for some new leotards for dance." I shut my laptop, "By the way mom, I've got a boyfriend now..."

She nearly choked on the water she was drinking, "You what?!"

"Just thought I would let you know, so you didn't have to be in the dark about it."

"Sara Rose Ashmond you are not allowed to have a boyfriend!"

"It's fine, Johnny approves of him." She stopped and thought about it.

She knew how protective Johnny was of me, so if he approved of a boy then he had to have been okay, right? "I want to meet this boy, okay?"

"Well, he's not exactly a boy..."

She glared at me, "How old is he? 18?" I shook my head and pointed up, "20?" I pointed up again, "Dear lord help my daughter with whatever it is she's gotten herself into." She shook her head and went upstairs,

"If it's any consolation, the birth control I'm on stops me from getting pregnant!" I shouted after her,

"You're not helping Sara!" She closed her bedroom door,

"Hm, that went better than expected. Mom I'm heading out, but not to see my boyfriend, I'm going to Johnny's house!"

"Be careful!" She called back.

I walked into the hideout, Shaundi and Boss were talking, Boss was seemingly pleased, "What's going on?" I asked,

"Well, we killed The General and cornered the Loa Dust market, so the Sons of Samedi are done for."

"Great, see Shaundi is a big girl, she didn't ask for my help this whole time."

"Except for that monitor thing." She said,

"Right, except for that." I nodded,

"Why can't the others do that too?" Boss asked,

"Because they don't know how to look for their resources." Shaundi said,

"Hey, I like helping out, it gives me something to do during the summer." I shrugged. "So how did things go with the Ronin?"

"I took care of those fuckers, plain and simple. Did you do what I asked you to?"

"I looked but they didn't have anything on his arrival within this week, but that doesn't mean he won't be showing up."

"Right, keep an eye on that then."

"Yes sir."

"So, how did your eventful evening go last night?" Shaundi asked,

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was home all night." I lied,

"Don't lie to me, I saw you and Carlos at the movies last night." Ah shit, I was caught, "And also, that's his sweater that you're still wearing."

"Whose sweater?" Johnny asked, walking up.

I blushed and facepalmed, "Sara is wearing Carlos' sweater, they totally went on a date last night then went back to his place."

"You what?" Johnny asked,

"This is suddenly interesting." Boss smirked,

"What, did you follow us last night?"

"I might have."

"Is that why you came back late last night?" Johnny asked,

"You were passed out, you don't know how late it was."

"I wasn't that drunk, I woke up when you opened the door."

I rolled my eyes, "We didn't do anything, we sat and talked for a bit."

"Is that what they call it now?" Boss laughed.

Johnny and Shaundi both laughed with him, "Sara, am I going to have to give you 'The Talk'?" Johnny asked,

"No! Fuck no! I am good, I don't need to hear about sex from my brother... Trust me. I don't plan on having sex anytime soon."

Carlos walked in, "What's everyone laughing about."

"What you and Sara did last night." Shaundi smirked,

Carlos turned a deep shade of red, "I... We didn't... We're not..." He stammered,

"They already know we're dating." I said, "Shaundi followed us last night."

"Hey, I was high, and had nothing better to do." She shrugged,

"Look, do what you guys want, but don't be weird about it okay." Boss said, walking away.

I looked at Carlos, "So... Who all knows?" He asked,

"Them... and my mom."

"You told mom? What did she say?" Johnny asked,

"She almost choked on her water, but she got over it when I told her that you were okay with it." He chuckled and walked away with Shaundi. I turned back to Carlos, "Here, I forgot I had your sweater, you can have it back." I unzipped it,

"You can keep it, don't worry, I have others." He smiled,

"Cool." I zipped it back up, "It's warm."

"You doing anything later?" I shrugged, "Boss, am I supposed to be doing anything later?"

"I don't know." He said,

"Well now I'm not. What did you have planned?" He shrugged,

"Not sure yet, I'll think of something."

"Okay, let me know." I hugged him,

"Sara, were you planning to go back to the house?" Johnny asked,

"If Eesh needs something I will."

"She wanted me to go grocery shopping but Boss and I are going to take out a Ronin stronghold, can you pick them up?"

"Yeah I guess." He handed me a list. It was a simple list, bread and eggs, "Thats all she needs?"

"Thats all she wrote."

"Okay, I shall deliver these items, but I'm gonna stop home first."

"Okay, see ya." I headed out.

"Ma! I'm home!" I said when I got into the house,

"Well, there goes my peace and quiet."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"Nope, I have tomorrow off, I plan on drinking my wine and watching my TV shows. I can sleep tomorrow."

"If you say so." I headed to my room and took off Carlos' sweater, setting it on my bed,

"Sara?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You know your birthday is in a few days right?"

"Mom I am completely aware of the day I came out of your vagina and into this world." I took my contacts out and put them in the solution,

"It's your sixteenth birthday, don't you want a sweet sixteen party or something?"

I grabbed my glasses and headed down the stairs, "Mom, as much as I would like to have a party, I really don't want anything big... Just some cake and ice cream will suffice." I put my glasses on so I could see.

She sighed, "But Sara, you only turn sixteen once."

"Yeah, and I turned fifteen once and fourteen once and thirteen once... I don't want a party." I grabbed the door handle,

"Where are you going now?"

"To the store, Johnny needed me to pick up some groceries for Eesh." I opened the door, "I'll be back." I left.

I walked into Johnny's house, "Grocery delivery!" I exclaimed,

"I told Johnny to pick up the groceries." Aisha sighed,

"Him and Boss were doing something, I don't mind, I enjoy spending time with my basically sister." I sat the bag on the counter and put the eggs in the refrigerator,

"Well I don't mind your company." She said, "I was going to make some tacos for dinner, wanna help?"

"Sure, I'm gonna head to the bathroom first." I headed up the stairs into the bathroom.

It was quiet, until I heard a ruckus downstairs, "Hey, what are you-?" Aisha was cut off by what sounded like a struggle, someone else was here.

I finished my business, flushed the toilet and washed my hands before slowly opening the door, "...Eesh, everything okay?" I asked, slowly walked out of the bathroom. There was nothing around to defend myself, I could probably take them on with my fists, that's what Johnny would do,

"Yeah... I'm okay." She said, but she sounded scared, something was definitely up.

I slowly walked down the stairs, I didn't see anything out of the usual, "Eesh I-" Something struck me in the back of the head and I was out.

I woke up in a daze, everything was blurry, but it was clear that there was a Ronin lieutenant pointing a gun in my face, "Aisha-"

"Quiet you." The Ronin said. Excuse me? Watch who you're talking to bud... I would have said that, but I was tied to a chair, I didn't have a weapon, and they would have killed me. I wiggled my hands a bit, the restraints were too tight to break free.

Jyunichi was sitting in front of Aisha, "I don't take much pleasure in this." He said to her,

"Then let us go... Let her go..." Aisha said, looking at me,

"That depends on you." He said. I heard a faint voice outside, it was Johnny, I felt a slight hint of relief but I was still scared shitless.

I looked over at Aisha, "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She asked,

"If you're calm, help us find the money, and do what I say... I give you my word you will live." I had a deep feeling his word didn't mean shit.

The door creaked open, "Eesh, Sara, you guys home?" Johnny asked, I wanted to shout, to yell, but I didn't for her sake and for mine.

Jyunichi put a finger to his lips and gestured to the lieutenants, they nodded and hid out of sight, they were going to ambush Johnny. He opened the door some more, Jyunichi pulled out his katana, my heart started to pound faster, "Johnny it's a tr-" And in one swift motion, in one swift second, Jyunichi beheaded the one person I could consider my sister. Her blood splattered on the wall, the roses fell to the floor,

"Eesh!" Johnny rushed in with Boss, distracting both Jyunichi and the lieutenant holding me hostage.

I kicked the gun out of the lieutenant's hands and tackled him to the ground. The others started attacking Johnny and the Boss, I shifted out of the line of fire and struggled out of the chair, I got the ropes loose and kicked the chair away from me. The guy who was holding me hostage scrambled for his gun, I grabbed it before he could and shot him.

Johnny was fighting Jyunichi and a lieutenant went to stop him, I punched her in the face then kicked her down and shot her. More lieutenants rushed in, Boss grabbed me and we ducked behind a couch, "Sara, what happened?"

"Now is not the time!" I said and got out from behind cover to kill one of the lieutenants, Boss killed the other. I ducked back down, "Shit, I'm out." I tossed the gun aside,

"Gat get out of the way!" Boss yelled, distracting Johnny.

Jyunichi took this to his advantage and stabbed Johnny in the stomach with his katana, "Johnny!" I exclaimed,

"Sara, stay down." Boss said.

It was unreal, I had already lost Aisha, I couldn't lose Johnny too! I blinked back the tears as Boss shot at Jyunichi who was running away like a little bitch, "Get back here..." Johnny grunted, pulling the katana out.

I got up and Boss and I ran over to him as he fell to the ground, "Johnny!" I knelt down next to him, Boss pulled out his cell,

"Don't worry Sara, I'll call an ambulance."

"Johnny?" I cried,

"S..Sara?" He didn't open his eyes, "Are yo-you crying?"

"Of course I'm fucking crying my brother got stabbed with a fucking katana!"

"Don't worry... I won't..." He stopped talking,

"Johnny?... Johnny!" I heard gunshot outside,

"You stay here with Johnny, I'll go take care of the Ronin." Boss ran outside.

I ignored the sound of gunfire, I just kept checking to see if Johnny was still alive, and if the ambulance didn't get here soon then he wouldn't be. He coughed up blood on my pants, then turned his head and opened his eyes a bit, it was more of a squint, "Sa...ra?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"I-m sorry..."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Johnny... Everything... It's gonna be okay Johnny." I cried, he closed his eyes again.

Boss stood in the doorway, "The fucking ambulance isn't coming, I called for backup."

"Hurry! He's gonna bleed out if we don't get him to a hospital!"

"I know Sara just... Just hang in there." He walked back out to fight more Ronin. I sat there and thought about everything Johnny had done for me in the past, especially when my father died, how he was there for me.

 _ ***Almost 8 years ago***_

 _My dad was gone, it was too much for me to handle at 8 years old, my dad did everything for me and just like that he was gone. My mom tried telling me that he went peacefully, but in reality he didn't. He had suffered in the months before, constantly in pain, constantly up vomiting until my mom said to pull the plug. I couldn't handle it, I missed him. At the funeral it was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, it felt out of place, I stared at the casket tears streaming down my face as they lowered it deep into the ground. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay Sara. God took him to heaven." Johnny said. Johnny was never the religious type, not like my parents and I, it just wasn't his thing but Johnny would say anything to get me to feel better. I wiped a tear away from my eye and put my glasses on my face, "He's at peace now Sara, and he will always look after you." Johnny gave me a hug, I hugged him back. At that moment I realized how lucky I was to have an older brother, I was glad he was there to help our mom and I through the hard times._

I wiped away the tears and placed my glasses back on my face, "Don't worry Johnny, I won't let you down." I grabbed his gun and helped Boss take down some more Ronin. A purple car pulled up to the house, I ran back in and draped Johnny over my shoulder, Boss grabbed his other side. We rushed him to the car and carefully placed him in the back seat. Boss pulled out a rocket launcher, "What are you doing?" I asked,

"Keeping the Ronin off our back." He fired a rocket at the car behind us, destroying it in a large explosion.

I turned back to Johnny, "I'm coming Eesh." He muttered,

"Hang in there Gat." Boss said, I was relieved that he was still speaking, but that relief went away at the realization that he was still bleeding out.

"I can save you..." He said,

"Man, he's not looking good..." The driver said.

I glared at him, "Just get him to the goddamn hospital!" Boss and I said simultaneously. Boss fired another rocket at some Ronin bikes, then another at their cars. I looked forward, "There's a roadblock ahead!" I shouted over the noise,

"Hang on!" The driver pulled a U turn,

"What are you doing we don't have time to detour!" I yelled,

"Sara calm down, Johnny will be fine." Boss said,

"No! Johnny will not be _fine_." I mimicked the way he said the word, "Everyone says he'll be fine one second but the next thing you know, poof! He's fucking DEAD!" I exclaimed.

Boss shot another rocket but didn't say a word, the driver was literally driving us everywhere but to the fucking hospital, "So sorry..." Johnny muttered,

"Okay, seriously, let me drive!" I said, getting out of my seat,

"Sara if you don't sit your ass down I will not hesitate to slap you." Boss said, he didn't understand what I was going through, he wouldn't. He didn't know Johnny his whole life, Johnny wasn't his brother.

I sat back in my seat, "Where you goin Eesh?" I noticed his breathing was getting shallow, and I was getting anxious, "Stay away from her..." I looked at Boss who fired another rocket. Finally after what seemed like literally 100 years we pulled up to the hospital,

"Good job, I'm giving you a raise." Boss said to the driver,

"Even though he don't deserve it." I ran into the hospital, "Somebody better get their fucking asses out there and help my brother he was stabbed with a katana and he needs help!" I yelled, I probably looked like a crazy woman all covered in blood, I didn't care,

"Ma'am calm down." One of the paramedics said,

"Calm down? I will calm down when you get your asses out there and do your FUCKING JOB!" I shouted and rushed outside.

They helped Johnny onto a gurney and wheeled him back inside, "Johnny, you're gonna be fine." Boss said,

"Gotta save Eesh..." Johnny muttered.

Boss and I slowed down as they took Johnny through the doors to the ER. He looked at me, "You gonna be okay on your own?"

"Yeah... I can manage." I said, he nodded and headed towards the exit. I bit my lip and grabbed my phone,

"Hello?"

"M...Mom?" I said, crying into the phone,

"Sara, honey what's wrong?"

"It... It's Johnny!" I bawled,

"What happened to him?"

"Just come to the hospital... and bring me a change of clothes." I hung up and took off my glasses. I sat down on the bench,

"Ma'am, are you okay? Do you need anything?" The receptionist asked, holding a box of tissues, I grabbed them,

"Thanks..."

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes, please." I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose, then called Carlos, "Hello?"

"Carlos?"

"Sara? Are you okay?"

"No!" I cried, "The Ronin killed Aisha and... and Johnny was stabbed... And I don't know if he's going to make it!"

"Sara, calm down... Where are you at?"

"The hospital." I said,

"I'll be there in a few." I hung up and sighed.

The receptionist came back with my coffee, "You know, if that were my siblings, I would have acted the same way." She smiled and went back to the desk.

My mom showed up with a plastic bag in her hands, "Sara!" She exclaimed, I got up and gave her a hug, "What happened?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it." I held back tears and looked at the bag,

"I grabbed the pants that were sitting in the bag by your dresser, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine." I went into the bathroom and shut myself in a stall. I let out a sigh to compose myself and got dressed, the pants Carlos had bought me fit around the legs but was a little tight around the waist, I couldn't care less, they weren't covered in blood at least. Back in the waiting room my mom was reading a magazine, she seemed calm but her foot was tapping, which means she was anxious. I sat the bag on the floor,

"You okay?"

I glared at her, "Do I look like I'm okay?" I asked,

"Right... Sorry." She went back to the magazine.

Behind me the sliding doors opened, I turned to see Carlos walk in, he was holding a vase of flowers, "Carlos!" I ran over and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

He sat the flowers down, "Sara, it's going to be okay." He hugged me back. I thought my mom was going to intervene or say something, but she didn't, maybe for my sake or something. Carlos brushed my hair back, "Let's sit down huh?"

"O-okay." I sat next to him on a bench.

My mom looked over at him, "You must be Sara's boyfriend..."

"Mom!" I sighed,

"Oh, you're Sara's mom? It's a... nice to meet you."

She looked at the vase of lilies, "Those are Sara's favorites." She said,

"How did you know?" I asked,

"Your brother told me once, he told me that if I wanted to win you over that lilies would do it... did it work?"

I laughed a little, "Yeah, it did."

It was a long night in the hospital, I fell asleep on Carlos at around 2 am and woke up at 6 to the doctor approaching us, "Mrs. Gat?"

"It's Ashmond, Mrs. Ashmond."

"Right, we were able to stabilize your son, but we are only allowing one visitor to see him at a time."

My mom looked at me, "Sara, you go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I got up and followed the doctor to Johnny's room. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines and his stomach was bandaged up where he was stabbed. I walked in, "Johnny?" I approached the bed,

"Ugh... Sara?"

I sighed in relief, "Are you... Are you okay?"

He sat his head up a little, "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I told you not to worry... I won't die..."

He looked around a little, "What happened to Eesh?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "She... The Ronin..." I started crying again.

He laid his head down and let out a sigh, I noticed some tears slide down his face. I had never seen Johnny cry before... like ever, but I wasn't about to judge him for it. I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him, "Don't tell anyone you saw me crying, okay?"

"I think they'll understand... given the circumstance."

"Nah, Johnny Gat never cries." I raised an eyebrow, "But you sure did." He smirked,

"Of fucking course I did. I had already lost one person I was close to, I couldn't bear to lose another in the same day."

"Look Sara, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I didn't plan on any of this happening."

"Things don't always go as planned." I shrugged, "Sometimes we just have to go with it."

He smiled slightly through the pain, "Thanks for staying with me Sara... Eesh was right, she always told me that you reminded her of me." I smiled slightly too,

"She would tell me the same thing too... I always told her that I learned from the best."

"You're damn right you did."

"And I wouldn't have traded it for the world."


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap i did not realize how long this chapter was, and it took me a while to edit it so i hope everyone appreciates it as much as i do!  
Enough talk, lets go!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **~MajorChemistry~** **  
**

 **Chapter 8: Bittersweet 16**

A few days had passed Johnny was still in the hospital, Aisha was still gone. I was looking up the passenger manifest again, one name caught my attention, "Kazuo Akuji. Just the man I was looking for." I grabbed my phone and called Pierce,

"Yo, what up?"

"You busy?"

"Not really."

"Come over, I've got something for you to get to the Boss."

"You can't do it?"

"Boss didn't tell me to give him information about the Ronin... It's important information too..."

"Okay okay I'll be over in a few." I hung up. I hit the print button and went upstairs to the office to grab the paper. I heard the door open and close downstairs, "Sara? Where you at man?"

"I'm upstairs!" I observed the manifest, Pierce walked in, "Check this out." I handed him the paper,

"What is it?"

"A few days ago a Ronin lieutenant spilled the beans that Kazuo Akuji was on his way to Stillwater, probably to show his son how to properly lead a gang. Now, just a refresher, Kazuo Akuji is Shogo's father-"

"Sara, I already knew that."

"I know, just making sure. Anyway, what do you notice about this manifest."

Pierce looked at it, "Looks like every first class seat was bought by him..."

"So, he's not traveling alone..."

Pierce and I looked at me, "How do you do it?" He asked,

"I don't know, I just use my brain. Best get that to Boss quick, the flight is arriving today."

"Right, thanks Sara." He left.

I headed to the hospital to visit Johnny, as I have been the last few days, when I noticed some Brotherhood talking in the parking lot, "The race this weekend is going to be awesome." One guy said, "Donnie is fixing up my truck so it will go faster, I'm guaranteed to win this race."

"Man, shut up, you don't stand a chance..."

I walked into the hospital, pulling out my cell phone, "Hello?"

"Boss, I think I know how we can fuck with the Brotherhood."

"I'm listening."

"Remember how Donnie said something about a race this week?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Donnie sure knows a lot about cars... and it would be a shame if somebody rustled him up a bit to sabotage his own gang..."

There was silence for a second, "Sara, you're a genius."

"Glad you think so, I was beginning to think I was looking like an idiot."

"I'll take care of that after we take care of Akuji, which by the way, good job on getting that to Pierce."

"No problem, good luck." I hung up and went to Johnny's room.

He was flipping through the channels on the television, "Man, all these fucking channels and not a damn thing to watch!" He tossed the remote aside,

"Ohh poor baby." I said in a motherly tone,

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"That's because most of the time I am."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"How much longer are you in this shithole anyway?"

"Doctor said a few more days."

"Damn, sorry for you, I mean, I get to walk around and do some murdering and shit."

"Ah quit rubbing it in."

"So, I got word on Akuji's arrival."

"When is that fucker supposed to arrive?"

"Today, Boss and Pierce are out taking care of it right now."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because I just found out like..." I looked at my watch, "Two hours ago."

"That was fast."

"Yeah, we're just trying to kill the fuckers that killed Aisha."

"Yeah, right..." He looked back at the television.

My cell buzzed in my pocket, I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, it was Carlos. I looked at Johnny, "Don't let me stop you from talking to him."

"Thanks Johnny." I stepped out of the room, "Hello?"

"Hey are you doing anything right now?"

"Im at the hospital."

"Oh..."

"I was just about to leave though like, I was literally on my way out."

"Wanna go to Freckle Bitches with me?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there, it's just down the road anyway."

"Alright, see you in a few." I hung up and went back in the room,

"What? No 'I love you baby'?"

"No, we just started dating, we aren't at the 'I love you stage' yet... Wait, were you listening to our conversation?"

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, "We're going to Freckle Bitches, you want anything?"

"Yeah can you get me the usual? I'm fucking starving here."

"Okay, see you in a bit." I left.

We sat down at one of the tables, "Man, I didn't realize how hungry I really was until I smelled the food." I said, grabbing my burger, "I haven't really eaten much besides the hospital food."

"Johnny is lucky to have you as a sister. My brother didn't even bother visiting me in prison."

"I didn't really visit Johnny either though."

"Why not?"

I shrugged, "It's out on an island, and I couldn't exactly drive there."

"Right."

"It doesn't matter, he's out now." I went to take a bite of my burger when I looked up at the intersection.

I noticed a yellow Ronin car pull into Kanto, "Sara, what are you looking at?" He turned around,

"Don't look, you'll make it obvious." He turned back around. I watched as the car parked, and a familiar bald asshole got out of the car, I grabbed my phone, "Hello?" "Boss, Jyunichi just walked into Kanto-"

"I know where he's at Sara."

"You do?"

"Yeah, some asshole called me and gave me a tip saying he would be there."

"Are you on your way there?"

"Yeah. Do not go after him Sara, you'll get yourself killed."

"I am more than capable of taking him on my own."

"Your brother couldn't take him on his own, what makes you think you can?"

"Because you won't be there to be a distraction."

"Sara, don't go over there." Carlos said,

"Wha- you're supposed to be on my side."

I heard Boss laugh on the other end of the line, "Don't worry Sara, I will take care of it."

"Oh yeah? And how did taking care of Akuji go huh?"

"Goodbye Sara." He hung up,

"Dick."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, Carlos, I'm not. I'm just annoyed at Boss because I can handle myself. I've been able to handle myself for years. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Sara, you don't have to try and prove you're as tough as Johnny."

"I'm not trying to prove anything except that I'm not a 10 year old girl."

"I understand what its like trying to prove that you're tougher than they think. I was doing it for years because it was like that with my brother."

"What happened to your brother anyway?"

"He's long gone."

"Like... Dead?"

"What? No, he's just left the state."

"Oh..." I stood up,

"Where are you going?"

"Im gonna take Johnny's food to him, you want to come with?"

"Might as well." We headed back to the hospital.

I was sitting in my room that night reading a book and trying not to fall asleep, the front door opened and closed, "Huh? Mom?" There was no reply, "Fuck it, if I get kidnapped then I get kidnapped." I laid my head back on my pillow.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Do I look like the woman who gave birth to you?" Johnny appeared in the doorway,

"Coulda fooled me. What happened to 'a few days'?" I sat up,

"The Ronin shot up the hospital and Boss got me out of there."

"Why'd they shoot up the hospital?"

"Because Boss killed Jyunichi." A part of me was relieved, he actually killed the asshole who killed Aisha. Still, that wasn't going to bring her back,

"That means we have to..." "I know, you guys were waiting for me to decide. I also wanted to talk to you." He sat on the edge of my bed,

"What were you thinking?" I asked,

"Saturday..."

I nodded, "That would be a good day." Even though it wasn't going to be a good day, but best have it as soon as we can.

Johnny looked down, "Man, I can't believe she's gone." Johnny and Aisha's relationship was far from perfect, they made it work though. It hurt to see him so heartbroken, usually I was the one who was an emotional wreck,

"You know, a wise man told me once ' _She's at peace now, and she will always look after you'_."

He looked at me, "A wise man huh?"

"Yup, I wouldn't take advice from anyone else."

"I can assure you you're not taking advice from a wise man."

"Say what you will." I said.

He got up, "Good night Sara."

"Night Johnny."

The next morning I was at the hideout talking to Johnny, Pierce, and the Boss, "... And thats why you don't dissolve bodies in a bathtub, the acid eats right through that shit." I said,

"It's amazing and quite disturbing how you know that." Pierce said,

"You should come over some time, I can show you the Deep Web."

"Isn't that illegal?" Boss asked,

"Only if you don't know what you're doing."

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "This is a helluva place you got here... I mean, it's a good thing I had my tetanus shot, but beyond that it's, uh... cozy."

I turned to see Dane Vogel walking down the stairs, "Do I know you?" Boss asked, getting up off the step,

"Name's Dane Vogel, he works for Ultor... I remember he swung by the church and offered Dex a job a while back." Johnny said,

"He's also a total douchebag." I muttered,

"You're shitting me." Boss said,

"Who's Dex?" Pierce asked,

"Dex was a man who had higher aspirations than being a thug, you can't blame him for 'moving on up'." Dane said, approaching us,

"He was a fucking sellout." Johnny said,

"You call him a sellout, I call him a millionaire."

"What's the difference?" I asked,

"Good point." Johnny agreed,

"Whadya want?" Boss asked,

"I want to help you."

"If I need any Ultor Unlimited Sunglasses I'll steal 'em."

"So you're familiar with our products?"

"Fuck off Vogel." Johnny said,

"Do you want our help or not?"

"Maybe." Boss said,

"Yes." Pierce said,

"No." Johnny said,

"Eh..." I shrugged.

We all looked at each other, "Well, this is a well oiled machine."

"What do you got?"

"We've recently severed our ties with the Ronin."

"Aww, you're breakin' my heart." Johnny said, I chuckled,

"I know where the Akuji's lay their heads. I doubt any of your Lieutenants have that information."

"I don't know, Shaundi's fucked a lot of guys, and Sara knows her way around a computer."

"Gat's talkin sense..." Pierce said,

"Besides, the Akuji's stay at the hotel on the south side of town, the big towering one." I said, Vogel gave me a look, "I know a lot of things Mr. Vogel." I smirked,

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Boss asked,

"That part's easy... I'll wait for you here... If you don't make it back, one of your boys can take me out." He sat on one of the couches,

"Yo, why don't we cut the waiting part?" Johnny pulled out his gun and pointed it at Vogel,

"I think the waiting part is very important."

"Gat, you're with me. Pierce, Sara, you're babysitting Vogel."

"You sure you don't want me to take out this asshole now?" Johnny asked,

"Save the bullet for Akuji." Boss and Johnny left.

I looked at Pierce, "You ever play chess before?"

"Girl, I ain't stupid, I know how to play chess."

"Do you?" I raised an eyebrow,

"Sit yo ass down I'll show you how to play chess."

"Alright."

After three games Pierce was no closer to beating me, "So, how old are you anyway?" Dane asked me,

"Don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman her age Dane?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the chess game,

"You hardly seem like a woman."

I glared at him, "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you seem hardly old enough to be a gangbanger. Can you even shoot a gun?"

I pulled out my pistol and shot right underneath his armpit without taking my eyes off the chess game, "Keep pestering me and next time I won't miss." I lowered my gun, Dane stayed quiet. I moved my queen, "And checkmate." I smirked,

"Man you cheat at this game, I'm not playing with you anymore."

"C'mon Pierce, it was only four games that I totally destroyed you at."

"Whatever man."

I got up, "As much as I enjoy babysitting a douchebag, I have dance practice to go to. You can manage right Pierce?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine."

We were having an easy work day at practice today, just doing stretches and gymnastics outside, "Where is Ms. Faber anyway?" Rachel asked me,

"I couldn't tell you." I said, going into a split, "She didn't exactly say." I stretched my hands above my head,

"Then why are we even here?"

"Look Rachel, if you want to leave then be my guest."

"No, no, I'll stay."

"Then quit yer bitchin'."

"So..." She laid down in the grass, "How many people have you killed?"

"What?"

"C'mon, you're running with the Saints, you can't tell me you haven't killed people yet."

"I haven't." I lied, but was keeping my composure,

"What? You haven't?"

"No, I'm not that kind of gangbanger, I give them the information they need about the other gangs and I leave. Nothing exciting."

"Pfft, that sucks."

I looked at my watch, it was almost time to leave, "It's still a dangerous job." I got up and helped her up.

A familiar motorbike drove up and parked in the parking lot, I smiled, "Who's ride is that?" Rachel asked,

"That would be mine." Carlos took his helmet off and waved, "Alright girls, good practice, my ride is here."

"Wait, Sara who is that?" Rachel asked,

"My boyfriend." I grabbed my bag and ran up to him, giving him a hug, "You didn't have to pick me up you know."

"I know, but I wanted to." I put the helmet on and got on the bike.

He took me back to the hideout, when I walked inside Pierce was still babysitting Vogel and Shaundi was on the other couch smoking weed, "Shit, I was at practice for an hour and a half and they're still not back?"

"Yo, they've been gone a long time, maybe I should-"

"You really shouldn't." Dane interrupted,

"Wouldn't bother me any if you did." I shrugged,

"It's alright guys." Boss said, walking in,

"He led us right to 'em." Johnny said, "Get out of here Vogel."

"You've been a gracious host..." Dane said, getting up.

Boss grabbed him by the arm, "How come you went to the Ronin and not us?"

"You were in a coma and we couldn't find Julius... Timing, is everything." He pulled his arm away and left,

"What a dick." I said,

"Why is there a bullet hole in the couch?" Boss asked, Johnny looked at me.

I shrugged, "Sara, you could have killed him." Boss said,

"Don't you think I know that? He was getting on my nerves, I fired a warning shot to shut him up. Sue me for having my brothers bad attitude."

"Nah you didn't get that from me." Johnny said,

"It had to come from somewhere on mom's side of the family."

"I don't know..." Shaundi said, "I think that when you're gone and Sara is here, it's like you've never even left."

"Yeah but you're also high." I said,

"Good point."

"So, what's going on with the Akuji's?" I asked,

"They weren't there, but I think we pissed them off pretty good." Boss said,

"Haven't we done enough pissing off?" I asked, sitting down,

"I'm sure we have, tomorrow I'll take care of that Brotherhood thing you told me about, see what Donnie has to offer up."

Carlos walked up, "You told him something about the Brotherhood and didn't say anything to me?"

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, and I was already talking to the Boss at the time." He looked down like he was upset. I stood up and grabbed his hands, "Babe don't worry about it, the next time something comes up I'll make sure to go right to you, no questions asked."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Boss said, walking away.

I smirked and looked back at Carlos, "I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking." He said,

"I wasn't thinking that at all... If you were mad at me then that would be a stupid reason to be mad." I walked past him, he grabbed my wrist,

"Sara... I promise I'm not mad."

"I know you're not, keep saying it and I will be though." I kissed him on the cheek, "I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Ill see you later." I walked away.

I was in a deep sleep when my phone started ringing, "Ugh..." I rolled over and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand, "Hello...?"

"Happy birthday Sara." Carlos said, I looked over at my clock, it was exactly midnight,

"You really called me at midnight to tell me happy birthday?"

"Yes, because that's how important you are to me."

"Aww, well thank you. You're coming over today right?"

"You know I am." I smiled, "In fact, I'm here right now."

"What?" I sat up,

"Look out your window." I sighed and got up shuffling to the window.

I pulled back the curtain and saw Carlos standing in the back yard, the patio light shining on him, "What are you doing here?" I asked through the phone,

"I just wanted to see you. Mind letting me in?"

I smiled down at him, "Be there in a second." I hung up the phone and quietly went downstairs to the dining room. Carlos was standing by the sliding door when I unlocked it and let him in, "My mom's gonna be pissed if she finds out I let you in." I kissed him.

He smiled, "I'm sure she'll let it go this one time, after all, it is your birthday." I smiled and hugged him, "Sorry I woke you up." He ran his fingers through my hair,

"It's okay, you're the only person I am willing to wake up from a dead sleep for."

"It is truly an honor." He smiled. We went upstairs to my bedroom, "You have a nice looking room." He said,

"Thanks. Just don't mind the laundry laying around." I kicked a pair of shorts out of the way. He sat down on the bed, "What do you want to do?" I asked,

"How about a movie?" He suggested,

"Alright, we just can't be too loud, I don't want to wake my mom up." I said, walking to the bookshelf, I grabbed a movie and popped it into the DVD player,

"What did you grab?" Carlos asked as I climbed back into bed,

"Some scary movie... Supposedly scary I mean." He chuckled and laid back on the bed, I laid my head on his chest, "Thanks for coming over Carlos."

"No problem." He kissed the top of my head. About a half hour into the movie, I started to yawn, "You should get some sleep." He said,

"No, it's okay, I'll be okay."

"Sara, go to sleep."

"But Carlos..."

He held me close, "Don't let me keep you up. I can leave if you want."

"No, I don't want you to leave." I muttered into his chest,

"Okay, I won't leave you."

I closed my eyes, "You'll never leave?"

"No... I promise."

I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning I woke up to a knock on a door. Carlos was gone but I noticed my window was opened, "Sara, it's time to get up." My mom said as she opened my bedroom door, she came in with a tray of food, "Happy birthday sweetie." She smiled,

"Mom, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." I said, sitting up,

"Don't be ridiculous." She sat the tray down on my lap, "Also, you have a visitor."

"Visitor?" I asked,

"Happy birthday Sara." Carlos said, coming into the room, he was holding a vase of flowers with some balloons tied to it,

"I'll let you two talk." My mom kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Carlos sat the vase of flowers on my nightstand, I noticed it was another vase of lilies.

He sat next to me, "So when did you leave last night?" I asked, picking at my bacon,

"Actually I left like an hour ago when I heard your mom get up." He smiled, "It gave me enough time to get you some flowers and balloons."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to get me anyth-"

"Shh, don't say that I didn't have to get you anything because I did."

"Okay okay, I won't complain." I split some bacon and handed it to him. "Thanks though." I smiled. After breakfast I brushed my teeth, "So, I need to get ready..." I said to Carlos,

"Oh uh, yeah okay. I'll just leave." He got up, I thought about it and grabbed his hand as he was walking out,

"You don't have to go." I said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, we are together now and sometime down the road you're going to see a lot more of me than just a bra and underwear." I kissed him and headed into the closet to grab some clothes. Carlos was sitting on the bed when I came out, "Does this look good together?" I asked, holding up a purple blouse and some black shorts,

"Yeah, I think it looks fine together."

"Are you being serious or just saying that?"

"Sara." He stood up, "You look good in everything." He kissed me,

"Thanks babe." I smiled and put the outfit on.

Carlos and I went downstairs and put the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, "Thanks mom for breakfast." I gave her a hug,

"You have any plans for today since you didn't want a big party?"

"Nah, Carlos and I are just going on a drive around town."

"Okay, but be back by 7, we have dinner reservations."

"Okay mom." Carlos and I left the house.

"You think your mom will let me go to dinner with you guys?" Carlos asked as we zoomed through town,

"Why wouldn't she? I'm pretty sure she likes you. You're keeping me happy and that's all that matters to her."

He turned a corner, "Do you mind if we stop at the mission house for a second? I need to talk to boss about something."

"Not at all, go ahead." We pulled in to the parking lot.

I got off the bike and took my helmet off, "You look good with helmet hair." He smirked,

"No one looks good with helmet hair." I ruffled my hair, "Let's go." We walked into the building, I noticed it was pretty quiet, "Where is everyone?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Happy birthday Sara!" The others all shouted, I now noticed the hideout was all decorated for a surprise birthday party,

"No way." I found myself smiling, "I can't believe you guys did this."

"Actually it was Carlos' idea." Boss said.

I turned to him, "Come on Sara you deserve a birthday party, even if you didn't want one."

"Thanks guys... Really."

"C'mon, let's eat some cake." Shaundi said.

I was sitting on the couch talking to Johnny, "You know, mom's gonna be pissed if she found out I was here." I laughed,

"Yeah trust me, I heard all about how she wanted to throw you a party and you wouldn't let her."

"I didn't want anything over the top."

he nodded, "She can be a little crazy with party planning."

"She probably would have bought me a pony or something."

"Don't be too hard on her Sara, I think she's afraid of seeing you grow up. She doesn't want you following in my footsteps."

"It's too late for that Johnny, look where I'm sitting right now, I've killed people and I've gotten people killed-"

"What happened to Eesh wasn't your fault Sara. That was all because of the Ronin."

"Yeah but I helped instigate it."

"Sara, listen to me, everything that's happened hasn't been your fault alright. I shouldn't have asked you to do this." He gave me a hug, "You can leave if you want."

"I won't leave. We still have unfinished business." I smiled at him,

"I've uh... I've got something for you." He pulled out a little gift bag, I assumed he had it sitting on the floor. I took it from him,

"What's this?"

"Its a present from Eesh and I... Well... she picked it out."

"Oh..." I gripped the bag tightly. I missed Aisha, things weren't the same without her, Johnny wasn't the same. I closed my eyes for a second to stop myself from crying,

"Hey. You okay?" He asked,

"Uh, yeah I'm fine... I just miss her is all." I said,

"Yeah, I miss her too." I opened up the bag.

Inside was a summer dress that was purple with white flowers, I fell in love with it instantly, I smiled, "It's beautiful, thanks Johnny."

I reached in the bag and pulled out a pair of wedges that had white leather straps on them, "I chose the shoes." He smirked,

"I bet you did." I laughed, "Seriously, thanks a lot."

"You know, Eesh was excited about you turning sixteen, she wanted to throw a big party for you and everything."

"Sounds like something she would do." I sat the bag back on the floor,

"Sara, come here for a sec." Boss said, I looked at Johnny who waved me off to see what the boss wanted.

I approached him, "What's up?" I asked,

"This, is for you." He handed me a gun,

"What?" It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a simple 9mm pistol with a white handle and the Saint's insignia in purple at the bottom, "You got me a gun for my birthday?"

"Well, we kinda stole it and got it redone."

"No ones ever gotten me a gun before." I said observing it, "Thanks... You know I can't keep this on me though right?"

"I'll hang onto it." Carlos said,

"Thanks guys... really, for everything." I smiled at the others.

The dinner at the steakhouse was excellent, it was just me, my mom, Johnny and Carlos who went and It couldnt have been better. When we got home I went upstairs to change, "Tomorrow is going to suck." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed I had dropped some weight since Ive been out of school, made sense, I havent been eating as much as I was when I was in school, but man did I look good.

Carlos appeared behind me, "Funerals are never fun." He wrapped his arms around me. I nodded, my dad's funeral I remembered was complete shit, everyone took it hard. Carlos ran his fingers through my hair, "It'll be okay. By the way, you haven't opened my gift yet."

"You never offered a gift to me." I turned toward him,

"Well I'm offering it now." He handed me a small box, setting it in my hand,

"Carlos..." I said, looking at it, "Don't worry, I know you're too young to marry, and it's definitely not a promise ring." He smiled.

Still, the ring looked really expensive, it was a diamond band and the gem in the middle was the June birthstone,

"You didn't have to buy this..." "You deserve it, I know its not much but I wanted to get you something."

"Thanks." I kissed him, "Seriously, it means a lot to me."

"I'm glad it does."

"By the way, I saw you at the mall when you were buying this." I smirked,

"You did? Were you spying on me?"

"Nah, I just happened to show up at the part where you said I was classy but also feisty." He facepalmed, "You know me well." I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

The next morning was rainy and dreary, a perfect setting for a funeral. It was a small funeral, just me, Johnny and the Boss and a few lieutenants. I stood next to Johnny as I held the umbrella over him, Johnny sat a bouquet of roses down on top of the casket, "Eternal rest grant unto her O Lord, and may perpetual light shine on her. May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed rest in peace." The pastor said as part of the service.

In the distance we heard a motorbike engine approach us, the boss and I looked at each other. Shogo Akuji pulled up with a posse of ronin lieutenants, "You two have humiliated my family for the last time!" He yelled,

"Leave little boy." Johnny said, still looking down at the casket,

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He pointed at Johnny,

"Fuck off Akuji, I'm not killing anyone at Eesh's funeral. Tonight, tomorrow... you name a time and I will gladly fuck you up... but not now." Johnny said, I put a hand on his shoulder,

"How noble... nobility is sorely overrated." They pointed guns at us.

Shogo took the first shot at me, "Shit!" Johnny pulled me behind a headstone, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, that asshole cant shoot worth shit." I pulled my pistol out of my purse,

"I thought you gave that to Carlos to hold on to."

"I changed my mind and took it from him last night." I started shooting at the Ronin, "Go get that asshole." I said to him.

One of the Ronin lieutenants grabbed me from behind, "Gotcha now bitch." He had me in a headlock,

"Fuck... you!" I stomped on his foot, causing him to release his grasp on me. I grabbed him and threw him to the ground, shooting him as he tried to grab me, I looked around, "Where's Akuji?" I asked the boss,

"I don't know, he ran off that way." He pointed to a house,

"We can't let him get away." I said, shooting another Ronin,

"We can't do anything with all these assholes here."

"Then let's thin them out a little." I said as I covered him. The boss and I thinned out Ronin lieutenants as we made our way to the house, he killed the last of them, "That looks like the last one. Let's get Akuji." We turned towards the house.

The garage door opened and Akuji came out on a motorbike like a bat outta hell and nearly ran the boss and I over, luckily we dove out of the way in time, "He's getting away." I said, helping the boss up,

"No he's not." Boss said, heading to the garage and hopping on a bike,

"I'm going with you." I said, climbing on the back,

"Let's go." He zoomed out of the garage, we both shot at Akuji as he led us down the roads of the cemetery.

I was almost knocked off of the bike when something ran into us, "What the fuck was that?!" Boss asked as I gripped him tighter so I wouldn't fall off,

"We have Ronin incoming!" I said as the car started to speed up beside us. I shot at their tires, "Watch out, they might try to wipe us out." I said. The boss sped up, cutting across the front of the car so they couldnt hit us. I shot out their tires and they swerved hitting a bump and flipping into the grass, "Taken care of." I said,

"Nice job Sara." he sped up to hit the back of Akujis bike, "Keep hitting him, we can get him to wipe out." I said. Boss sped up again and kept hitting him, Akuji lost control and hit a curb. His bike flipped and he flew off, hitting the ground hard. Boss stopped the bike, "Did we kill him?" I got off the bike and noticed he was groaning, "Nope."

The boss walked past me and grabbed Akuji by the back of the collar. He dragged Shogo to Eesh's burial site, "Where are you taking me, let me go!" He begged, Boss threw Akuji to Johnny who punched him in the face.

He laid on the ground, dazed, "Get up." Johnny said, Akuji got to his feet and tried kicking Johnny, but Johnny grabbed his leg and snapped it in half with an oddly satisfying crunching noise. Akuji cried out in pain as Johnny headbut him and he fell to the ground again. Johnny towered over him, "Get up." He said, and again he tried to get up, he was a persistent fucker I'll give him that. He bitch slapped Johnny, which was then retaliated to a nice punch and a knee to the face. Shogo fell against a headstone, "Get up."

"Please... Stop." Akuji begged,

"Not so fun when youre fighting someone who isnt tied to a chair is it?"

"I didn't kill her!"

"You ordered it." He punched Akuji so hard it shattered the headstone.

He was on his hands and knees, "I'm sorry..."

"Well that brings her back doesn't it?" Johnny grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him towards the casket, I followed behind, "You couldn't even let her have a burial you fucking piece of shit." He tipped the casket over and the body fell out, obviously not Aisha's. I then realized what Johnny was going to do, the thought was satisfying, like seeing someone suffer was pleasing me, I was becoming more like Johnny.

Akuji looked up at Johnny, "No, please no..." He begged, I stood next to Johnny and looked down at Akuji, ' _Remember what this mother fucker did to you, to Aisha.'_ I told myself, he looked at me with pure terror, I just nodded my head. Johnny grabbed him and tossed him into the casket and I closed it, grabbing a shovel, "Kill me, but don't do this!" Akuji yelled as Johnny hit the button to lower the casket, "Just kill me damn it! Don't do this!" He screamed like a little bitch as the casket lowered, and continued so until we dropped the last mound of dirt on top of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, its been a month since ive updated, but to be fair, i have been working on this chapter for that whole month... granted it was little tidbits here and there... Nevertheless, its here and thats all that matters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 9: The Fall of The Ronin**

Johnny, the Boss, and I were doing target practice on stacks of old cans I kept shooting my pistol at the cans, picturing the cans being every person who's wronged me in my life. I pictured the Akujis, Jyunichi, Maero, Jessica... Each name running through my head as I shot each can down, "I hope that fucker's still screaming." Johnny said as he dropped his guns to pick up a bigger one,

"I'm pretty sure Shogo's dead by now." Boss said,

"A guy can dream right?" Johnny asked as he started shooting cans again. I was about to shoot down another can when Johnny just kept shooting them all, I glared at him,

"Yo guys..." Pierce came running up and noticed what Johnny was doing, "Jesus!"

"What is it Pierce?" Boss asked,

"I bumped into an old buddy of yours who was looking for ya..."

"Who is it?"

"You can see for yourself in a few minutes."

"You brought him here?" Johnny and I said at the same time, causing us to give each other a look.

"How do you know this asshole isn't trying to kill me?" Boss asked, poking Pierce in the chest,

"Please, I would never kill my favorite assassin." We turned to see two men walking down the steps,

"Mr. Wong! This guy used to have me running around killing guys in hot dog suits..." Boss greeted the two gentlemen.

The man that was shaking the Boss' hand started speaking in mandarin, the man with the cane translated, "I'm quite pleased to hear about your survival... I'm here to give you my thanks for killing Kazuo Akuji's son." Mr. Wong bowed,

"You know Akuji?" Boss asked,

"Akuji and I have a long history. I have also had several unpleasant dealings with his son."

"What did Shogo do?" Pierce asked, I could only imagine considering I also had unpleasant dealings with him as well,

"When he was younger, he killed Mr. Wong's dog."

"You're fucking kidding me." Johnny said,

"Johnny..." I scolded, slapping him in the arm, it was insensitive to act like that when someone has lost a pet, Johnny was devastated when our pet goldfish Bubbles died, he had no room to talk.

Mr. Wong turned to my brother, "I do not joke about Sadie."

"If you guys got some time we can-" The Boss was cut off by the sound of a distant motorbike engine,

"Is that...?" Pierce asked,

"Were you followed?" Johnny asked,

"Shit! I don't know."

"He was fucking followed."

"You aren't going to believe this-" A lieutenant said, running up to us,

"A bunch of Ronin goons are coming this way?" Boss said,

"Well... Yeah..."

"You ready for this Wong?" Boss asked as we raised our guns,

"I have not killed a man in quite some time." Wong's translator said.

One of the Ronin goons came in on a motorbike, taking out another lieutenant. Boss shot them off the bike as we heard an explosion underground, "What the fuck was that?" I asked, steadying myself.

Ronin came pouring in from all of the entrances, "Sara, come with me, you guys stay up here." Boss said,

"You got it Boss." Pierce said as he started shooting attacking Ronin.

Boss and I ran underground where we saw a bunch of Ronin, a couple of them were firing rockets at the support pillars, "Boss, if those support beams go then the whole place will come down on top of us!"

"Then lets not let them." Boss said, shooting one of the Ronin that had a rocket launcher. I got behind cover and shot at the other Ronin, some more lieutenants came to help the Boss and I.

My phone started ringing in my pocket, "Hello?" I said as I shot at some more Ronin,

"Sara." Carlos said,

"Carlos, I'm a bit preoccupied right now, cant this wait?"

"No, there's some shit going down, the Ronin are attacking."

"I'm aware of this, I'm trying to stop them from bringing down the place." I shot another Ronin, "Get some lieutenants and stop them from coming in." I ordered,

"Alright, be careful."

"Don't worry about me." I hung up. I picked up a katana off the body of a dead Ronin lieutenant and used it to kill another. A rocket exploded next to me, I fell to the ground, my ears were ringing and the room was spinning. A figure appeared above me, I blinked a few times and noticed it was Johnny, he was saying something but I couldn't hear, "...What?!" I yelled.

The ringing started subsiding, "... Said 'do you need some help'?" He was offering his hand.

I grabbed it, "My hero." He pulled me up,

"Boss!" A lieutenant ran up to us, "There's another Ronin demo squad coming in!" He looked at us,

"They really want to bring us down don't they?" I said,

"That's what happens when you bomb their hotel."

We ran across Old Stilwater to the other support beams where more Ronin were already attacking, I shot one Ronin that was firing rockets at the supports, "Boss!" I grabbed the rocket launcher and handed it to him,

"Thanks." He loaded a rocket into it and started firing.

I took the katana and snuck up behind a Ronin lieutenant and tried to stab him but he blocked my attack, "Did you really think you were going to sneak up on me Sara?" I noticed it was a kid I went to school with,

"Oh Kenji... What a pleasant surprise." I smirked,

"You should have stayed home today." He pressed closer to me, his blade inches from my face,

"Well that's no fun." The blade of the katana was pressed into my cheek, I could feel the blood run down my face,

"It's a shame you're gonna die here, I kinda liked you."

"Thanks for the sentiment..." I kicked him in the balls, he fell to the ground, "But that won't save you now." I used the katana to decapitate him, blood splattering all over my purple sweater, "Shit..." I muttered as I threw the katana down. I noticed the Boss was fighting Akuji, who was out of options, he had nowhere to go and all of his lieutenants who attacked us were dead. We all regrouped to fight Akuji, he yelled something at us in Japanese before driving off with one of his lieutenants,

"Sara!" Carlos came running up to me,

"Carlos, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What happened to you? We're you shot?"

"No, I just decapitated some bastard... Do you know how hard blood is to get out of a wool top?" He shook his head and gave me a hug,

"What happened outside?" I asked,

"We took care of the Ronin that tried coming in." He wiped some of the blood off of my face, "That looks bad..."

"I'm fine, you should see the other guy." I smirked.

We all looked over at the Boss, "You okay?" He asked Mr. Wong,

"I'm fine, but Akuji won't stop here." The translator responded,

"I know... We gotta lock our shit down, when the Ronin come back at us, I wanna be ready."

Carlos and I went back to his apartment after we helped the Boss fortify the hideout, "I can't just throw out my good shirt." I said as I took off my sweater, "This shit wasn't cheap."

"Just use some soap and water to get it out."

I turned to him, "Are you insane?! This is _wool_! It'll get ruined!"

He took my hands, "Sara, it'll be okay."

I sighed, "You're right... I just can't go home looking like this."

He ran his thumb across my cheek which I then realized that he was wiping blood from my face, "Let's take care of your face first."

"Trust me, there's no fixing that." I smirked,

"Shut up." He laughed, going into the bathroom. He came back with a rag and rubbing alcohol, "Uh..." "What's wrong?" He asked, dabbing the rag with some alcohol,

"I change my mind, my face is fine." I backed away from him,

"Sara..."

"I'm fine Carlos, really." He looked at the rag and smirked, "Don't you dare." I stepped behind the island,

"Sara, come here a second." He stepped closer,

"No!" I ran away,

"Get back here!" I hopped over the coffee table and was about to make my way into the bedroom when he tackled me,

"Shit!"

He rolled me over so I was facing him, "Gotcha." He smirked, pinning down my wrists so I couldn't move,

"Dammit." I struggled to break free,

"Why don't you want me to help?"

"Because... I don't handle pain very well." I sighed, "And the smell of rubbing alcohol brings back bad memories." I laid my head on the rug and looked up at him.

His expression softened, "I'm sorry Sara..." I think it was in his best interest not to do anything to hurt me, I also found it cute.

While he was caught off guard I grabbed his wrists and flipped him over so that I was sitting on him, "Ha! Who's got who now?" I smirked, he had a look of shock on his face, "You can't let your guard down like that hon, that's how people are gonna get you." I kissed him then helped him back up, "But for real, I don't like the smell of rubbing alcohol."

He tossed the rag on the counter, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, grab some peroxide please."

"Alright." He left the room.

It was Fourth of July and Carlos and I were walking along the docks, "You going to that Heritage Festival this weekend?" Carlos asked,

"I don't see a need to go, Boss asked Johnny to and help protect Wong from the Ronin."

"You think they would attack the festival?"

"It would be stupid if they didn't. Shogo may have been an idiot but his father means business..." I swatted away a bug that was in my face, "You saw what they were about to do to our hideout." We stopped at the end of the docks, "Here?" I asked,

"Yeah ok." I sat the blanket down and sat on it, Carlos sat next to me.

He seemed off, he wasn't acting like himself, "Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, looking away from me, "Don't give me that bullshit. I know something's wrong."

"It's nothing Sara, I promise."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" I poked his arm, "What's wrong? What's wrong? Huh? Tell me Carlos, what's the matter?" I kept poking his arm.

He grabbed my finger, "If I tell you will you stop poking me?"

"Yes."

He let go of my finger and sighed, "I can't find shit about the Brotherhood and Boss has been on my ass about it."

"Awe hon, it's okay, to be honest I haven't been doing my job either." I stretched my legs out, "The Brotherhood has things locked tight ever since Boss manhandled Donnie."

He nodded, "There's gotta be a way to get information out of them."

"I could rough them up a bit." I smirked,

"That's a good way to get yourself killed." He wrapped his arm around me,

"Nah, they should be more afraid of me than I am of them." He rolled his eyes.

"You sure you can handle protecting Wong on your own?" I asked Johnny through the phone, "You don't need any muscle to back you up?"

He laughed on the other end of the line, "You? Muscle? Right."

"Hey fuck you." I stopped at a crosswalk,

"Sara I can handle a bodyguard job on my own, besides, I'm like twice your size if you can handle the Ronin on your own then so can I."

"I never said you couldn't, anyway I'm heading to the mall to meet up with Shaundi."

"Have fun."

"I will, cuz I'm not babysitting. See you later."

"See ya." I hung up the phone and crossed the street. I was just about to get to the mall when I was grabbed from behind and knocked out.

I awoke in a daze, I was surrounded by water, "Ugh... What the hell?" I tried to move but I was tied down to a chair... Again! I tried to move but the chair was bolted down to the floor,

"Ah, glad to see you're awake." I looked up and noticed Kazuo Akuji was standing at the other end of the room, there was a katana stuck within the floorboards next to him, _Oh shit..._ I thought to myself, _He's gonna do to me what they did too Eesh..._ I wondered what it was like if I were dead, I mean, I know a lot of people would be hurt especially Johnny.

Akuji was still looking over the water, I took this as my chance to try and break loose. The restraints on my wrists were tighter than the last time, I was here to stay...For now. There was a buzzing sound, Akuji must have heard it too because he turned to me and started walking towards me, he reached down into my sweater pocket and pulled out my phone, he smirked and flipped it open, holding it up to my ear, "Hello...?"

"Sara where are you?"

"... Out?" I wasn't going to tell him I was being held hostage by Akuji, I would probably end up like Eesh... Best keep my mouth shut,

"Out where? Shaundi said you didn't show up at the mall."

"I took the long way."

"Whatever, look the Ronin are attacking the festival and Mr Wong needs help."

"Wong?" I noticed Akuji sneer when I mentioned the name, "Wasn't Johnny looking after him?"

"He's fighting the Ronin, look, if I need your help I'll call you alright."

"'Kay..." He hung up. Akuji took my phone and smashed it, "What the fuck was that for?"

He turned around and slapped me, "You should have more respect for your elders little girl, your mouth could get you in trouble." He stepped away from me to talk to one of the lieutenants, I glared at him, he was lucky I was tied to a chair. I'm pretty sure I could have easily taken him, give me a katana and I could just end him once and for all. A few minutes passed before gunshots were heard on the docks, Akuji shouted something to his lieutenants in Japanese, they bowed and ran out. He grabbed the katana from the floorboards, "Stay quiet." he said as he pointed the katana in my direction, trust me honey, my lips were sealed.

Mr. Wong appeared in the room, "It ends here..." He said. Akuji said something in Japanese before hitting Wong down the stairs.

Boss showed up at that moment as well, "No one touches Wong." Boss said, weirdo.

The two raised their katanas, I had no other option but to sit back and watch the fight, all I needed was a bag of popcorn and it would be like a pay-per-view fight. As they fought Boss would flip Akuji over his shoulder and put in a few swings, then Akuji would do the same to Boss, like they were mirroring each other... It actually started to get boring. Finally Boss had the upper hand and got Akuji, Boss approached him as Akuji laid on the ground. Akuji used his katana to block Boss' attack, using his strength to knock Boss' katana out of his hands.

Akuji knocked Boss back onto his ass, "Did you really think you could match my skill?" Akuji asked,

"No, I'm gonna cheat..." Boss pulled out his pistol and shot Akuji.

He fell to his knees, Boss' gun pointed right at his forehead, "Finish it." Boss got up and slid his foot under the katana, picking it up. He circled around Akuji and kicked him in the back so he was laying facedown on the floor, Boss took the katana and stabbed Akuji in the back, pinning him to the ground.

It was almost satisfying to hear Akuji scream out in pain, Boss grabbed his cellphone, "Put Wong on the phone." He said, and knelt down next to Akuji, "Hey Wong, I want you to hear something..." He held the phone down by Akuji's face, "C'mon, be a good sport." He started twisting the blade around. Akuji cried out in pain again, "You hear that Wong?... You're welcome." Boss hung up the phone, "Thanks." He said to Akuji,

"When I escape, the world will not be big enough for you to hide in." Akuji threatened, "Luckily for us you're going to burn to death in a few minutes."

He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

He looked back at Akuji, "Your son should have never fucked with my friends." He ran and jumped off the boat.

We splashed into the water, I freaked out when I tried to struggle to the surface but was quickly sinking, surely Boss wasn't going to let me die... Right? I felt something grab my arm and drag me upward toward the surface. I gasped for air and noticed the Boss was pulling me by the arm towards the shore. He helped me out of my restraints, "Thanks." I said as I rubbed my wrist,

"I thought you were going to the mall with Shaundi, I didn't tell you to take on Akuji on your own." He said,

"For the record, I _was_ on my way to the mall when they ambushed me and brought me here... You didn't seem surprised to see me there anyway."

"I figured you pulled a Johnny and disobeyed me, I tried calling you again but you didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah, that asshole destroyed it after that first call."

Boss grabbed my chin and turned my head to the side to examine my cheek, "You okay?"

"Yeah, its nothing, he just bitch slapped me is all. Nothing I cant handle." I smirked,

"Alright tough girl, lets get back to the hideout." We headed up the shoreline, leaving the burning wreckage behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Geez, i either need to start updating sooner in the day or make my chapters shorter, this is ridiculous, i mean, a 5000 word chapter, I cant believe i even wrote that much in this chapter, but the quality is whats most important here, so, I mean...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 10: Numb**

"... There's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down, when they do I'll be right behind you..." I sang along to the song as I washed the dishes. The sun was setting over the water behind our house, the sky was orange and yellow like someone had set fire to the sky. I was brought out of my thoughts by the home phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey hon, you want pizza for dinner?" My mom asked,

"I mean, I guess. It doesn't matter to me."

"Alright, I'll pick one up on my way home."

"Okay. Love you Mom."

"Love you too babe." She hung up.

I sat the phone back down just as someone rang the doorbell, "Ugh, now what?" I sat down my towel to check the front door, I wasn't surprised to see Carlos standing there,

"You busy?" He asked,

"A little." I stepped aside to let him come in, "What's up."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor huh?" I raised an eyebrow, "I might need some incentive." I smirked,

"Does taking down the Brotherhood sound like incentive enough to you?"

"Not what I had in mind, but it'll work. Whatcha got?"

"Word came in about a big shipment they've got coming in."

"Alright and what's the shipment?"

"That's the problem, I don't know. That's why I'm asking for your help."

"What makes you think I can find out about the shipment?"

"Sara, you're the smartest person I know, I know you can find out anything." He grabbed my hands,

"Please help me out with this, I can't go to the Boss with no information."

"Okay okay, I'll see what I can dig up... Man, I think I like seeing you beg." I smirked,

"Thanks Sara, seriously." He kissed my forehead,

"You staying for dinner?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Pizza, but there's one condition."

"What?"

"You've gotta help me clean up around the house." I poked his chest.

He made a face, "Do I have to?"

"Well, if you don't want to." I stepped past him and opened the front door, "There's the door."

"That's fucked up."

"You gonna stay or not?"

He sighed, "Alright, you convinced me to stay."

I slammed the door shut, "That didn't take much to do."

I went to walk past him but he wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me, "Where are you going?" He hugged me,

"Remember when I said I was busy, you know, doing chores and shit. Chores that you promised to help me with..."

"We can do that later."

"Or we can do it now and get it taken care of."

He sighed, "Fine."

I spent the night looking through online manifests to see if anything seemed different, but nothing screamed brotherhood to me, just normal shipments. I closed my laptop and rubbed my eyes, "There's gotta be a way to find out about this shipment..." I tapped my fingers on the laptop, I could go after DJ myself, he's gotta know something. Going after them by myself was suicide... But maybe I could talk Carlos into helping me out, after all, it would benefit the Saints in the end. I got up and went downstairs to get some water.

My mom was talking to somebody in the kitchen, "Ma, who are you talking to?" I asked, but soon found out when I walked in the kitchen and saw Chief Bradshaw having coffee with my mom. I blinked a few times, "What the fuck?" I had never swore in front of my mom before, but I was so confused that it slipped out,

"Sara!" My mom scolded. My mind was so puzzled I completely lost focus on what I was doing,

"I should be going Lynda, it's getting late." He got up and walked towards me to get to the front door, "Staying out of trouble Sara?" He asked as he put a hand on my shoulder,

"I think..." I said, still confused as fuck, he examined my cheek where the scar had formed,

"Have a good night." He glared at me before proceeding out the door.

I turned towards my mom, "You cannot be-"

"It's not like that Sara, we were just having coffee and discussing some business."

"Business?"

"Yeah, similar business that probably contributed to you getting that nice scar on your face there."

"What? Is skateboarding around town being banned?"

"You know as well as I do that you didn't get a cut like that from falling off your skateboard. You're getting involved with gangs just admit it!"

"Why would I be getting involved in gangs? Do I look like I want to get myself killed?"

"Look, Sara I love my son and all but Johnny isn't a good influence on you."

I glared at her, "How dare you talk shit about Johnny! At least he was here for me when dad died, you couldn't even do that much! You just went and hid yourself away until you felt like dealing with reality again!"

She paused for a second, "You know Sara, you've become a real bitch since you've gotten out of school."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks a lot mom, once again I can't get you to support me like a parent should."

"Well if you don't like the way I run things then there's the door!"

"Fine, I'll leave then!" I stormed out of the house.

"Carlos it was awful! My mom and I never fought like that before." I cried as Carlos rubbed my back. I figured my mom would have known that's where I was going to be, I didn't want to go anywhere else and Johnny wasnt answering his phone,

"Sara it's going to be okay, sometimes we say things to our parents that we aren't necessarily proud of."

I looked up at him, "I know, but I still feel like shit for saying what I did to her."

He wiped a tear from my face, "You both just need to calm down, you should stay here."

"Thanks babe." I smiled up at him, thankful he was here to talk to. Even though I felt bad that I was turning into a monster (at least in my mom's eyes) I still wanted to be rebellious, I found a certain thrill in breaking the rules, and I wanted more! I kissed Carlos, moving my body closer to his,

"Sara..." He pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"Carlos, I really love you and, well, I want to have sex with you." I wasn't going to sugar coat it, I knew he wanted it too. His eyes widened,

"Oh... Uh..."

"Carlos c'mon! I'm giving you consent, fuck what anyone else says! It's just me and you..." I moved closer to him again,

"I know it's just... Something the boss told me once."

"Oh yeah? What did the boss tell you?" I raised an eyebrow,

"He just told me not to piss off your brother... And honestly, I'm deathly afraid of pissing your brother off."

I smirked and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, leaning into his ear, "What Johnny don't know won't hurt him." I whispered and started kissing his neck.

I laid in bed next to Carlos as he ran his fingers through my hair, I had never felt this happy before in my life. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole encounter, the feeling of our bodies touching the way they did, I don't think I would have ever wanted it to go any differently. Carlos looked at me, "What?" I asked,

"Nothing, I just like to look at you." We were interrupted by his phone ringing.

I grabbed it, "It's Boss..." I answered it,

"Carlos, I'm heading over to the nuke plant. I don't think the cops are gonna be too happy about it so I need you to be ready to pull me out when I give you the call."

I looked over at Carlos, "Why are you going to the nuke plant?" I asked,

"Sara? Where the fuck is Carlos?"

"Sitting right next to me."

He sighed, "Just be here to get me out."

Carlos grabbed the phone, "No problem Boss, I'll get you a helicopter." he hung up the phone,

"Why is Boss going to the nuke plant?" I asked Carlos as he got up,

"He's got something planned for the Brotherhood and he needs my help." He said, pulling on some boxers,

"Okay, and where are you going to get a helicopter?" I asked, getting up and gathering my clothes,

"I'll figure something out, and you're staying here."

"Not if I can get you access to a helicopter." I said, putting my bra back on.

Carlos looked at me, "It pays to have connections in the police station."

"Sara, I can't ask you to do this."

"You don't have to, I'm doing this on my own." I smirked.

We headed down the stairs to go to his car, I grabbed my phone, "Who are you calling?" Carlos asked, unlocking his car,

"Our ride." I sat shotgun,

"Hello?"

"Brady! It's Sara."

"Hey Sara, what can I do for you?"

"Remember that time when I took the blame for you messing up the computer system at the station and you said that you owed me?"

There was silence, "...Yeah?"

I smirked, "Im here to cash out that favor."

"That depends."

"I need a helicopter, like, now."

"Sara, that's a big thing to ask for."

"C'mon please?! You owe me!"

He sighed, "I'll be on the roof of the police station, be there in 5 minutes."

"Thanks so much!" I hung up, "To the police station!" I said to Carlos.

We were flying across Stillwater on our way to the nuke plant, it may have been the middle of the night but I had never felt more awake, "How are you doing back there?" Carlos asked,

"Pretty good, this is exciting!" I laughed as I hung my legs over the ledge of the helicopter,

"No it's not!" Brady said,

"Quit bitching, you owe me."

"Yeah but I didn't think this is what you had in mind for payback..."

I waved him off, "You didn't specify any limitations so..."

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

I saw the nuke plant in the distance, "There it is."

Carlos' phone rang, "I got what I came for, I need to get picked up." Boss said,

"We're on our way." I said, hanging up the phone.

Brady got us closer to the island, I noticed Boss was shooting security guards on the helipad, but there were too many guards to land, "It's too hot down there." Carlos said on the phone to Boss.

We flew past the helipad,"Brady get me a good vantage." I said, grabbing a rifle that was in the helicopter,

"Sara what are you doing?" Carlos asked,

"Helping Boss." I said and started shooting some of the security guards around Boss.

Once the herd was thinned out I tossed the rifle aside, "Take her down Brady." I said. We started lowering down to Boss, "Get in!" I said, holding out my hand to help him get in,

"Thanks."

"Here, you might need this." I handed him the rifle.

We started back towards the city, "Who's your new friend?" Boss asked,

"This is Brady." I said, "Neither of us know how to fly a helicopter and Brady owed me so here we are."

"Well at least you got me out of there." He shot at a police helicopter that was following us.

I looked down and noticed Boss had brought a vial of green goo, "Is that radioactive waste?!" I asked,

"Yep." He kept shooting,

"What are you doing with it?"

"It's a present for the Brotherhood." I was about to ask another question when the helicopter lurched,

"Hang on, we're going down!" Carlos said.

The helicopter went into a tailspin, everything happened so fast, one second Carlos was hanging onto me and the next we were thrown from the helicopter and into a parking lot. We both rolled for a few feet before stopping, "Shit." I groaned, it was definitely a rough landing, though nothing had appeared to be broken and that was something I was grateful for.

Carlos got up, "Sara, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few scrapes, thank God." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

Boss approached us, "Nice getaway plan guys..." He said,

"Fuck off, at least we had a plan!" I glared at him,

"Hey, we walked away from the crash, that's good enough for me." Carlos said, stepping between Boss and I, "So whadda we do now?"

"We jack a car and get the hell outta here." He walked up to a parked car and busted the window, "C'mon." Carlos and I got in the car and we drove away from the crash site. Carlos and I made sure the cops stayed off our asses while Boss drove, but he was going too fast for them to really keep up with us.

Boss drove us up to a Rusty's Needle which was when it connected what his plan was, "I guess the radioactive waste makes sense now." I said as I got out of the car,

"I'm gonna finish up here, you guys should get outta here."

"Sure thing Boss." I nodded,

"Thanks for the help guys, really."

"Glad we could help." I smirked and Carlos and I went on our way.

For some reason the Brotherhood had gone quiet for a couple of days, they werent even out on the streets, it was weird, but they were plotting something. I was sitting on Carlos' couch still trying to find something... Anything, about their shipment, "I don't know hon are you sure there's even a shipment?" I asked,

"Yes Sara, I know there's a shipment, I heard them talk about it." He said from the bathroom.

I got up and stood in the doorway, "Carlos, maybe you heard things." I said,

"Sara I know what I heard." He said, pushing past me to get out.

I sighed, "Carlos." I caught up to him, "Don't be so angry, I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help Sara!" He turned to me, "I can find stuff out on my own."

"Then why did you ask me specifically a few weeks ago to help you find out about this shipment?"

"Because I thought I needed your help but I don't... I can do this on my own."

I grabbed my stuff, "Okay then, I'll just leave." I blinked away the tears as I left his apartment. I didn't know what was Carlos' problem but he had never acted like that to me before, it made me feel bad but he just needed his space and maybe it was for the best.

I approached the front of my house, I hadn't been home since my mom and I got into that argument, I hadn't talked to her since then. I sighed and walked up the front steps, "Mom...? I'm home..." I said as I opened the door. In the living room I heard the TV was on, but no one was in there. There were noises in the kitchen so I headed there, my mom was making something on the stove, "... Mom?"

"Well well, look who finally came back."

I ran up to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean anything I said!" I cried,

"Shh, I know honey, you're not being a bitch, I'm just worried about you." She rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, "I love you Sara. I just don't want you to get killed." She wiped the tears from my face,

"I know mom." When I was younger I was closer to my dad than my mom, but now that it was me and her, I couldn't afford to lose my relationship with her.

"I don't know what happened Johnny... He just kinda got mad at me for no reason." I said over the phone,

"Whadya expect? A perfect relationship?"

"Well... I mean..."

He chuckled, "You've got a lot to learn about relationships Sara."

I sighed, "Maybe."

"Why don't you come over here for a bit?" Johnny was particularly lonely since Aisha was killed, he played it off like he wasn't but I knew my brother too well.

I looked out the window, "What did you have in mind?" Rain was pouring down in the yard, "I mean, its raining out."

"You want me to come pick you up?"

"Nah, I can walk, I take the same route every time. I promise I wont get lost." I grabbed my sweater off of my bed,

"See ya." Johnny said, hanging up the phone.

I walked down the street towards Johnny's house, I couldn't wait to go over there and spend some time with my brother, I couldn't remember the last time just him and I spent time together. The rain had died down a bit which was nice though I wasn't going to be enjoying it for much longer. Something pulled me aside into an alley and threw me to the ground, "What the fuck?!" I looked up and saw a figure approaching from the dark alley. A deep laugh came from the figure that was coming towards me. I stood up, "Maero, should have known you wouldn't stay quiet."

Some of his lieutenants came out of the shadows of the alleys like some type of horror movie. I looked around for some way out, anyway out, but it didn't look good for me, I was cornered. I stepped back a way from Maero, "If you knew why do you seem so surprised?" he asked,

"Because this time you actually brought your crew with you." I noticed the burn scar on his face, I held in a laugh, but it was funny.

He noticed me staring, "Admiring your handiwork?"

"Its not mine, that one was all Boss... What do you want Maero? You gonna kill me or make me do something to hurt the Saints?"

"You're a smart girl Sara, you could figure it out."

I glared at him, "Sorry Maero but I'm not as weak as Donnie. I'd rather die than do anything to hurt the Saints."

He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground, "Listen little girl, you're gonna regret saying that." He growled,

"The only thing... I regret... Is not being there... When you got... Half your face burned off..." I laughed.

Maero growled and slammed me against a brick wall, "When I'm finished with you, you're gonna wish you were dead." He slammed me against the wall again. I didn't take Maero to be the person to hit a girl, or one as young as I was, but he didn't care, I was a part of the Saints and that made me the enemy. Maero threw me down to the ground, I tried catching my breath but they started beating the shit out of me, not only hitting but kicking and some of them had bats too.

I at least tried covering my face to avoid damage to that area, "Wait." One of the lieutenants said. He got on top of me and pinned my hands to the ground, "Not so tough are ya now huh Sara?" Dj said.

I looked around and noticed Maero was nowhere to be found, "What...? Your boss... Can't do his dirty work himself?" I gasped and coughed,

"Shut up bitch, you're in no position to be a smart ass." I struggled to try and kick him away but his grip was too strong, "You should have just stayed away." He said,

"Fuck... You." I spat a loogie of blood in his face.

He growled and punched me in the nose, I knew it was broken by the noise it made, he kept punching me in the face. The pain was intense at first but the more they kept beating the shit out of me the more numb I became. Then suddenly I blacked out, who knew how long I had been out before I had awoken again, the rain now pouring down. I coughed up something, I think blood, I couldn't see because my face hurt so bad, so I laid there and waited to die.

The next time I woke up from blacking out I was in someone's arms, "Sara? C'mon Sara answer me."

"...Johnny?" I gasped, it was hard to breathe,

"Oh thank God you're okay." He hugged me a little closer,

"Help... Me..." I coughed again,

"Don't worry Sara, just stay with me." I was moving now, I felt weightless in his arms, but I still couldn't stand the pain.

I woke up one more time and I could hear a car engine purring softly, I was in a car, "... It had to have been Maero." Boss said,

"I'm gonna kill that mother fucker." Johnny said, I coughed up again, noticing it was increasingly harder to breathe, "We have to get her to the hospital." Johnny said, and I blacked out again for the final time.

The sun shone in my face, I opened my eyes to find myself back home on the couch. I got up and stretched, was it all a dream? Had I been asleep this long? I walked into the kitchen to see some of the back yard but then it ended a few feet from the patio door, it just became a bright void. Behind me I heard footsteps, "Hey Rosie Posie!" A familiar said,voicemail the only person who ever in my lifetime called me that name,

"Dad...?" I turned around and saw his standing in the doorway, "Dad!" I ran over and gave him a bear hug, "I missed you!"

"I went upstairs for a few seconds. Are you okay?" I looked up at him, he was just as I had remembered. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that I had, and the kindest smile a man could have,

"Yeah... I just had a weird dream is all." I let go of him, "Where's mom and Johnny?"

"They went out for a few, they'll be back in a little while." He grabbed his jacket off of the back of one of the chairs in the dining room, "C'mon." He gestured for me to follow him,

"Where are we going?" I asked,

"Let's go get something to eat."

I followed him to the front door, "Shouldn't we wait?"

"Sara, we'll starve to death if we wait for your mom and brother." He ruffled my hair and opened the door. The light outside was so bright I thought I was going to go blind if I kept my eyes open. He stepped through the doorway, but I stopped, "What's the matter kiddo?" My dad turned and looked down at me, I wanted to go with him I missed him a lot, but something was tell me to stay.

I looked up and noticed a picture by the door, one that wasn't there before but I had seen it. It was a picture of me and Johnny when we were younger, both of us smiling on a beach. I grabbed the picture and stared at it, "Johnny..." I whispered, it all made sense, that this wasn't reality and if I followed my dad out that door I would be leaving so much more behind than just Johnny, and I wasn't going to do that when there was still unfinished business. I looked back up at my dad, "Dad... I'm gonna stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna wait for mom and Johnny."

"Okay, I'm not gonna make you come with if you don't want to." He leaned forward and kissed me on the top of the head, "I love you."

I hugged him, "I love you too Dad." I blinked away the tears and let him go, watching as he faded away into the light, closing the front door behind him.

The pain hit me like I was ran over by a freight train, my lungs were burning and my face was stinging. I slowly opened my eyes to find fluorescent lights blinding me, giving me a headache, so I closed my eyes again. In my hand I could feel something in it, something warm and moist, another hand. I squeezed it gently to see who it was, only because I didn't want to open my eyes again, "Oh shit... Sara?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice, his sweet sweet voice, "Ugh... Carlos?" I groaned, my voice raspy, I needed water.

I heard a noise, he was getting up, "I'm so glad you're okay." I decided to open my eyes anyway, I needed to see his face,

"I feel like I was hit by a train..." I blinked a few times, "Is my face okay?"

"Your face is still beautiful." He smiled,

"About as beautiful as hamburger?" I mustered up a smirk,

"Very funny."

"I thought so... You wanna hook me up with some water? I'm dying here." He nodded and gave me some water.

I started to wake up more throughout the day, Carlos had gave me the details of what really happened after I was out, something about I was nearly dead and I had internal bleeding and broken ribs and a punctured lung, I didn't pay too close attention, I was still drugged up.

Carlos had left to get some food and Johnny came in shortly after, "Look who decided to finally wake her ass up."

"Fuck off." I smirked, he took a seat, "I'm glad you showed up when you did... Who knows what would have happened if you didn't find me." I said, sitting up slightly,

"I don't want to think about it. All that matters is that you're alive."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"It takes you about 10 minutes to walk to my place, when you didn't answer your phone or show up after an hour I knew something was up, so I went looking for you. Didn't take me long to find you nearly dead in an alley."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Couple of days."

" _Days_?!" I thought maybe a few hours at least but not days!

Johnny nodded, "What I wanna know is what happened to you." I told him the whole story about Maero cornering me in the alley,

"That mother fucker." he growled,

"Pfft, I could have taken him if I had my gun with me."

"Why didn't you?"

"I may have left it at Carlos' place..." He rolled his eyes, "Look it doesn't matter anymore. It happened and there's nothing we can do about it now." I looked around, "So, where's mom?"

"She went home to get food." I could only imagine how mom was dealing with this situation, she probably had questions that I wasn't going to answer, it was better that way.

I looked back at him and smirked, "What?"

"Did you cry? I bet you did."

"No, I didn't." He said firmly,

"Bullshit, you totally did."

"I don't cry."

"Yes you do, I've seen it."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't cry." He said again, he probably cried, his tough guy act couldn't fool me.

Throughout the day I had some visitors, mostly just Pierce and Shaundi came by and talked for a bit, then Boss showed up, "How ya feeling?"

"Like I was ran over by a semi." I sighed,

"Don't worry about the Brotherhood, we took out one of their strongholds today." He sat down,

"I don't get why Maero would want to beat the shit out of me but not kill me."

"Maybe he was trying to send us a message." He shrugged,

"But killing me would have sent a message too."

"He probably spared you because I spared Donnie's life." I never knew why Maero spared my life, but I didn't ever ask him either.

Carlos had come back later that night, "You didn't have to come back." I said,

"I wanted to, plus I got you something." He pulled a stuffed bear out of a plastic bag,

"Carlos, you didn't have to get me this." I said, but gratefully took it.

He sat down, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I sat the stuffed toy aside, "Don't get upset about that. What happened happened."

"It wouldn't have though if I didn't yell at you."

I grabbed his hand, "It's okay babe, really." I gave him a smile, he gave me a smile back,

"I promise I won't let you go again, that's for sure."

"Promise?"

"You know I do." He kissed me on the forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another day, another chapter, this one may be shorter than the others but it was one that sets the bar of the story, like the character development chapter almost... or something like that**

 **Anyway**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 11: Comatose**

Within the next couple of days I was out of the hospital and back to my feet... Well sort of. It still hurt to move and my face still looked like an eggplant, but I was still alive, that's all that mattered. I woke up one morning in Carlos' bed, my body still aching to the point of me not wanting to get out of bed, but I did anyway. I noticed Carlos was gone, but there was noise in the kitchen, so that's where I limped off to. Carlos was pouring a cup of coffee when I came in, "Morning." I said,

"Actually, it's almost noon." He smiled, handing me the mug of hot liquid,

"This medication has my sleep schedule all fucked up, why'd you let me sleep so late?" He shrugged,

"You needed the rest."

"Carlos, I've had nothing but rest for the last three days."

"Sorry."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "What did you want to do today?" he shrugged, "Well..." I sat my coffee on the counter, "We can go to the mall. I need new clothes for school considering it starts next week."

"That's fine, we can do that."

"And get some dinner afterwards?"

"Sure, are you sure you can walk that much?"

"Carlos, I can't be cooped up indoors forever, I need to get out of the house or I'll go crazy."

"Or we could stay home and go crazy together." He smirked,

"That's not gonna happen." I patted his shoulder,

"I'm gonna go get ready." I said, heading to the bathroom.

Never in my life would I think that I would hate walking. My ankle was killing me and my torso still hurt, I just wanted to go back home and go to bed, maybe being a homebody was better than going out. I hid the pain from Carlos because I knew he was checking on me, "So, what am I supposed to do when you're at school?" He asked,

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Wait till I get home I suppose, I don't have any after school activities since the doctor said I couldn't do anything with my dance team... Which sucks." I missed my friends from school, especially the dance team, Rachel and I hadn't spoken in weeks. We both were doing our own things I suppose, and it didn't help I wasn't showing up to practice even before the incident, I had a lot on my plate.

Carlos made a face, "Maybe you shouldn't be blowing off your friends." "Carlos, they have all have phones too, if they wanted to talk to me they would have messaged me... Or even bothered to see me when I was in the hospital."

"I don't think they knew you were there. Do they even know about me?"

"Of course they do, when you came and picked me up the one day I told them you were my boyfriend. What about you? What about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"Do you talk to them?" He stopped for a second and didn't answer me. After a minute he finally spoke, "You wanna get some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry." I said, agreeing to let the subject drop.

Carlos dropped me off later in the afternoon, "Thanks for going shopping with me." I smiled at him,

"No problem." He smiled back, "Let me help you with your stuff." He got out of the car.

We lugged the shopping bags up to my room, "Thanks." I said, setting down the last bag,

"No problem."

"You sure you want to go? You can stay for a bit."

"Don't you think we spend too much time together?"

"No, there's no such thing." I smirked.

He grabbed my hands, "It's okay to spend time with your family, they're important in your life too." The last thing I wanted was for my mom to be smothering me all night, but I did miss seeing her.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can see if we can find out something about this shipment."

"You know, normal people go see a movie for a date."

"Being normal is boring." I kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I escorted him down to the front door, "See you tomorrow?" I said,

"You know it, I can't keep my favorite girl waiting."

I kissed him again, "Love you." I said one last time,

"Love you too." He smiled and went to his car. I stood in the doorway and watched as his car disappeared down the road.

With a sigh I turned to go back inside but froze when I heard a noise coming from the backyard, it was a lawnmower, someone was mowing our yard. I went inside and limped to the back patio door, my mom was sitting at the table and I noticed someone out on the lawn mower, "Mom, who's mowing the lawn?" I asked as I walked out the door,

"Troy offered to do it since you can't."

"Mom!" I groaned and did a facepalm,

"Don't start this shit with me Sara Rose."

"Seriously, are you and him a thing? What the hell does he want?"

"He wants to help us Sara, you and your brother are out causing trouble and he's trying to help so that your ass stays out of juvy."

Troy pulled up to the patio and turned off the mower, "How's it look?" He asked my mom,

"It looks good, thanks Troy."

"I'm just happy to help Lyn. How are you feeling Sara?"

"Getting better each day. Thanks."

"Don't worry, the bastard that did this to you will be caught." He gave me a look like he knew Boss was going to take care of Maero... Or maybe he expected Stillwater's finest to get him.

I just nodded, "Yeah, I hope so." I followed behind them as they went inside.

The next day was dreary, like it wanted to rain but it was holding back for some reason. I looked out of my bedroom window as I tried getting a hold of Carlos, "Hey this is Carlos, leave a message."

I sighed at the voicemail, "Hey babe, just checking to see if you were still up for today, call me back, I love you." I hung up and patted my fingertips on the window sill, "What to do, what to do?" I said to myself and looked around my mess of a room, "Cleaning it is then." I started picking up clothes. Hours had passed, and I waited, for a call, or a text, anything from Carlos. It wasn't like him not to answer me, usually I never got his voicemail he would answer right away, but not today. I looked at my phone again, nothing, _Don't worry Sara._ I told myself, _Him and Boss are probably taking care of Brotherhood stuff._ Yeah, that was it, he was too busy with gang stuff at the current moment.

Another hour had passed, I called again, "Hey this is Carlos, leave a message." The voicemail said, "It's me again, hope you're okay, just please leave me a message or call, or something... I'm just worried is all... Still love you though, I'll always love you." I hung up the phone. One more hour had passed and I had just finished cleaning up my room when somebody knocked on my door. I opened the door, Johnny was standing there, but something about him was different, he seemed, upset, "Johnny, are you okay?"

"Yeah I..." He trailed off for a second, as if to gather his thoughts. He looked back at me, "It's Carlos... Something happened..."

"What do you mean something happened? Is he okay?" I could feel the panic growing inside of me, "Johnny, what happened?!"

"The Brotherhood... He's gone Sara..."

"No! You're lying! This isn't funny Johnny!"

"I'm not lying to you Sara, I would never joke about something like this, you know I wouldn't."

I turned away from him, "Get out..." I mustered, "GET OUT!" I yelled at him,

"Fine, but he left this for you." He was holding something in his hands. It was small and purple, I noticed then that it was Carlos' beanie.

I took it from Johnny, it was slightly torn in some spots, but on the inside was a folded up piece of paper, I unfolded it, _Sara_ , it read, _I hope this note gets to you, Jessica was at least nice enough to let me write you something before they had their way with me. You were right, I shouldn't have let my guard down. My time here will be done by the time you read this, but you've got to finish what we've started, don't give up on the Saints yet, none of this was their fault, and it wasn't yours either. You are the strongest woman I've ever met, the way you took people out was amazing! You are amazing, and I don't want you doing anything irrational, don't hurt yourself, your family still needs you, I still need you. For as long as you're around I hope you remember all of the good times we had, remember me as I was. Keep fighting this fight, and do what's right, know that I'll always be with you. I love you Sara Rose Ashmond, and I'll be waiting for you. Carlos._

The pain in my body increased, I could feel everything aching, especially in my chest. After that it was all a blur, I remember Johnny catching me as I fell to my knees and cried, it was like I was losing my dad all over again, only this time, it was 100 times worse, and Johnny knew it.

Boss managed to contact Carlos' brother and helped organize the funeral, "So you were his girlfriend?" I remember his brother saying, "Yeah..." I muttered, not saying much of anything anymore. The funeral had come and gone and I collected some stuff from his apartment, stuff that was mine, and stuff that I decided to take like some of our pictures and some of his clothes and belongings, I knew it was weird, but I couldn't help think that maybe I needed it for closure. The last of the stuff was taken out of the apartment and I turned around and took one last look at what used to be my home away from home before closing the door behind me forever.

Days had passed without him, surely school had long since started, but I didn't go, I wasn't emotionally ready yet. Since his funeral I just laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling, people had come and gone, and I saw them, but didn't listen to what they said. I wanted to see him again, to feel him wrapped his arms around me when he would hug me, to give him a kiss just one more time, but I couldn't have any of that, not anymore.

I spent days laying in bed as if I was in a comatose state... Which I wished I was, then I wouldn't feel this pain any longer. How was this not anyone's fault? Boss should have been there to help him, I should have been there to help him. I could have stopped Maero and Carlos would still be here with me... Maero... Suddenly I felt it, the anger that I have pushed back for so long was finally coming out, I wanted to spill blood, I wanted them to feel my pain, I wanted revenge.

I was going to finish what Carlos started, Maero was going to pay for what he did to the man I loved. The perfect place to start was with the shipment, someone somewhere in the Brotherhood had to know something about the shipment, I knew who I had to find, and I was going to find him even if I had to kill every mother fucker in my way, that was the plan. I finally got out of bed and changed my clothes, pulling on a hoodie and some shorts, a new Sara was coming, and the whole city was about to meet her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I looked back to see how long ive been writing this story... Basically by the time I finish it it will probably be about 2 years ive been working on it... 2 years! Crazy right? At least I kept up with it.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 12: Out for Blood**

It was another rainy day, perfect for killing some Brotherhood assholes. I ran into some other Saints lieutenants on the way, which was perfect, "Hey Sara." One greeted me, Josie, we went to school together and had a few classes together, but we didn't talk much,

"I need you guys to help me with something, something that Boss can't know about."

"That depends on what it is." She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow,

"Look Josie, I know you hate DJ almost as much as I do and you want to see him badly hurt, if not dead." I knew that not long ago her and DJ were dating until he cheated on her and broken her heart.

She gave it a thought, "Alright, what do you need?"

"The Brotherhood have a shipment coming in that we don't know jack shit about. Now I don't know where DJ is but I do know he's gotta know something about the shipment, and some asshole has to know where he is."

"Good idea, come on guys." We got into a car.

We pulled up to their hideout, I pulled out a rifle from under the seat, "What's the plan?" Josie asked,

"Follow me." I got out of the car. We approached the door, I kicked it in, and that was when the adrenaline rush kicked in. I grabbed my knife and stabbed one of the lieutenants in the back and shot the other,

"Sara, going in guns blazing isn't a plan." Josie said,

"Yeah it is, we kill all these mother fuckers but leave one alive to tell us where to find Dj... Then kill that asshole too."

"And if they don't tell us?"

"We still have other stops to make." I headed deeper into the base. I killed at least 20 Brotherhood lieutenants, none of which wanted to tell me where DJ was, I mean some probably didn't know anyway but I digress, they're dead anyway. There was one more person left, I pinned him to the ground, "Today's your lucky day." I smirked,

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked, trying to get away from me,

"Quit squirming, I just need something from you and you can leave here alive."

"I don't make deals with Saints."

"Come on, I just want to know where DJ is, can't you tell me that much?"

"No because I don't know where he is."

"Then why am I wasting my time with you?" I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him,

"Wait! I don't know where DJ is, but Shayna might. Last I knew she was taking care of some business down at the docks today."

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I got up, "But in retrospect, you still didn't tell me where DJ was and even if you did I couldn't have you blabbing to your Brotherhood buddies that I'm on a murder spree so I just can't let you live."

"You fucking bi-" I shot him before he could finish his sentence.

Josie and the others were outside with some more Saints lieutenants, "Did you find him?"

"No, but I know where his girlfriend is. I need some people to stick around here and make sure no one notified the Brotherhood that we're after them."

"You got it." One of the lieutenants said.

I took Josie and another Saint with me, "Where are we going?" Josie asked,

"To the docks. That's where Shayna is." My phone started ringing, "Shh, no one say anything." I answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, just checking how you're holding up." It was Johnny,

"I'm fine, finally got out of bed, decided to clear my head." I said,

"That's great, listen, I was talking to Mom and she thinks that maybe it's time for you to go back to school."

I sighed, "Look Johnny, I'll talk to her later, I still have some things to figure out."

"Yeah... I get it." He sighed, "She's just worried."

"I know, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Yeah okay, bye."

"Bye Johnny." I hung up,

"Johnny doesn't know either?" Josie guessed,

"No, he'll be pissed if he knew I was settling things right now."

"Understandable." And just like that the conversation died.

We pulled up to the docks, "There she is." Josie growled as we saw Shayna talking to another lieutenant,

"Josie, play it cool, I need her alive, once we get what we need, then we take out the trash."

"Okay, okay." She sighed, "Let's do this."

We opened the doors, Josie and I killed two lieutenants that were by the entrance, "Shayna!" I yelled,

"Shit it's the Saints!" She ran away into a building, leaving the other Brotherhood to take care of us,

"What a bitch." I said as we killed them. We made sure the lieutenants outside were dead before heading in the building, "Shayna! I know you're in here you fucking coward!" I yelled,

"Get out of here Sara. You're a fucking psychotic bitch!" I heard her call from the rafters above,

"C'mon, I just want to talk." I shot a lieutenant, "Cover me down here, I'm going up and getting that bitch." I said to Josie as I ran up the stairs. I dodged bullets as I made my way to her, "Shay..." I cautiously stepped forward with my gun raised, "I won't hurt you, I just want to ask you a question." I lied.

Something knocked me to the ground, sending my gun skidding across the metal walkway, Shayna was standing over me about to punch me. I blocked her attack and kicked her to the ground. I quickly got up and ran for my gun but she grabbed my ankle just as I got to it, I fell to the ground, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked as she punched me,

"Your boss is what's wrong with me!" I used my foot to push her away. We both got up but she pulled a gun out on me,

"Maero is only trying to make things right because your boss had to go and fuck things up." I grabbed her hand that held the gun and pointed it away from me, then grabbed her free hand to stop it from hitting me.

We struggled against each other, both equally matched in strength, "My boss... Didn't do shit... But take back what was his!" I growled,

"It wasn't his... This city belongs to the Brotherhood!" She used her weight against me and threw me over the railing, but I still had a hold on her and brought her down with me. We crashed down on a stack of crates, my body ached, I could feel it, but the adrenaline quickly kicked in.

I quickly got up and pinned Shayna against the wall and pulled my knife on her, "Where is your boyfriend?" I spat,

"You just missed him, looks like you're too late. Just like you were for your boyfriend." She smirked.

I growled and stabbed my knife through her hand, pinning it to the wall, "Fuck you... Don't you _ever_ talk about him like that." She screamed out in pain as I twisted the knife, "Where. Is. He?!"

"I... Won't tell you." She spoke through the pain, "You'll never find him..." I thought about it, he was here, and he has a phone, and Shayna has a phone.

I searched her pockets, "You don't need to tell me where he is now bitch." I smirked and pulled the knife out of her hand.

She fell to her knees, grabbing her injured hand, I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "What the hell are you doing?" She asked as I dragged her to Josie.

I threw her at Josie's feet, "She's all yours." I said as I took Shayna's car keys and phone,

"Thanks Sara." I could practically hear Josie smirked as I walked out.

"Let's see." I hacked into Shayna's phone to get a location on DJ's phone. He appeared to be heading south, towards the airport, "DJ, I'm coming for you motherfucker." I sat the phone in the cup holder and started the car. I kept watch as I sped to the little location arrow on the phone, I could smell it, the satisfaction I would feel as I finished what Carlos had started, the victory was at my fingertips, and I was elated. I pulled onto a highway when Shayna's phone rang, it was DJ, just the person I was coming after.

I answered the phone, but didn't greet him, "Hey Shay, when I'm finished down at the airport, wanna get some dinner? I could eat."

"Aw how sweet, you're offering me some dinner?"

"Who is- Sara." He growled, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't have coming to her, you wouldn't believe the trouble I've went through trying to find you DJ." I could see his truck just ahead of me, "It was only a matter of time before I finally figured where you were."

"What are you talking about?"

I sped up, "It's nothing personal DJ, just business." I threw her phone out the window and pulled out my pistol. I approached the truck and aimed my gun at the tire, "Just business." I repeated to myself and pulled the trigger. His tire exploded, sending him swerving in and out of traffic, other cars also swerving to miss him. He straightened out just in time for me to pull alongside him and do a pit maneuver on him. He lost control and flipped over the railing, I looked in the mirror and saw him land in a parking lot below.

I pulled into the parking lot, DJ crawled out of his truck, surprisingly in good shape considering the circumstances, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked as I got out of the car.

Rain started falling from the sky, "You're going to tell me about this shipment that's coming in."

"You're fucking kidding me right? That's what this is about? The shipment?" He shook his head, "Sorry to break it to you but I know nothing about it. So how about you leave now and we can forget about all of this."

I approached him, "You are in no position to bargain with me, I already killed some of your friends and your girlfriend, and I'll be damned if I'm just going to walk away from you without getting what I need from you." I grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, "What. Is. The shipment?"

He shook his head again, "Sorry Sara, but your wasting your time."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"We know as much about this shipment as you. Ultor appropriated it, Maero is as clueless about as you are."

"You're lying." I pulled my fist back to punch him,

"Why would I lie to you? You said it yourself, I have nothing left to lose, even if you did let me live I would just be killed by the Saints another day."

I growled and slammed his head in the car door. I didn't want to believe what he was saying, but part of me believed him. I turned back towards him, "DJ, what exactly did Ultor take from you?"

"It... It was a cargo ship, loaded to the brim with military grade weapons." He said, rubbing his head,

"Thanks..." I turned and started walking away,

"Sara." I stopped dead in my tracks, "What happened to you?" I turned towards him, "What happened to our friendship? We grew up together, and now look at us." He tried to get up,

"The Sara you grew up with died a long time ago." I pointed my gun at him, "And you're going to die with her." I said, pulling the trigger and walking away from the scene.

I walked into the Saints hideout where I saw Pierce and Shaundi talking, I started down the steps, "Sara what the hell happened to you?" Pierce asked, referring to my bloodied appearance. I pulled my hood off, "I went to work, and we've got some business to wrap up."


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year to all my faithful followers out there who are still here, still reading this story, welcome to the new year!**

 **Hope its good for everyone, lets see what it will bring! Happy 2019 everyone!**

 **May we all follow our resolutions! (For like 2 weeks before giving up on them... You know itll happen)**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 13: Express Shipping**

I stared out the window that overlooked the backyard, all I could think about was the night when Carlos stood on the patio and came over for my birthday. That seemed like years ago, like it was nothing more than a memory about to fade away into Oblivion. My phone started to ring, I picked it up but didn't say hello, "... Sara?"

"What?" It was Boss,

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow,

"We need you at the hideout, now."

"Okay." I hung up. He didn't sound happy with me, but who cares.

I headed down the stairs where Pierce and Shaundi were talking to Boss and Johnny, "What the hell's the matter with you?" Johnny asked,

"What? You're upset that I went and did something that no one else here was gonna do?"

"You could have gotten killed."

"But I didn't, not only did I get information on the shipment, but I also managed to kill a bunch of those motherfuckers as well. What did you do this whole time? You killed Jessica and you injured their tattoo artist, and still didn't find dick about the shipment. If I didn't go and do what I did then the Brotherhood would be getting their hands on those weapons, and the Saints wouldn't stand a chance." The room fell silent. I looked at each one of them, "I refuse to lose more people because I sat back and did nothing just like I did for Aisha and..." I didn't finish my sentence, I didn't need to for them to get the idea.

Boss sighed, "Alright, we've got a shipment coming in a few hours, we have to get ready. Sara, you're with me for this one."

"Alright then, lets go."

Boss and I didn't say much as I drove us back down to the docks, he looked like he was dying to say something couldn't find the words to say, "If you've got something to say then say it." I said,

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? I mean, I don't want you losing it on me."

"I'm fine." I said, clenching on the steering wheel."

"Right, okay, just making sure..." There was another moment of silence, "So... Did you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, he's not coming back, and that's that."

"I know Sara, but I mean, don't you want to get something off of your chest?" I slammed on the breaks.

Boss grabbed the dashboard to stop himself from flying into it, "Like what? I have nothing to get off of my chest. The only thing I have right now is built up rage and I need to release it any way that I can, even if it means killing a bunch of gang members." I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me.

Boss got out of the car, "Sara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Drop it, we have business to take care of." I looked out onto the water, it was foggy, but in the distance I saw a dark figure. I looked through the binoculars, it was a bit hazy but I could see armed figures moving about on the ship, "There it is." I said,

"How do you know that's not just a regular cargo ship?"

I handed Boss the binoculars, "Regular ships don't normally have armed security." I started heading back toward to the car,

"How are we gonna get out there?" Boss asked, catching up to me,

"You're gonna fly us out there, I know where we can get a helicopter and flying out there is gonna be a lot quicker than taking a boat and getting shot at." I started up the car.

We pulled up to the hotel, "Alright there should be a helicopter on the roof waiting for us." I said as I opened the door, "We better hurry, I assume the Brotherhood are gonna want a piece of Ultor just as much as we do."

"You got it." We headed in the building and took the elevator to the roof.

The helicopter was sitting on the helipad, "There it is." We got into it.

The fog was thick as we tried to make our way to the ship, "Do you know where you're going?" I asked,

"It cant be that hard to find, just looking for a dark object in the water, probably where the bullets will be coming from."

"Just don't get us killed." I said as I loaded up my gun.

Boss went down lower, "Get ready, I'm landing." Not long after there was gunfire,

"That's it alright." We got out of the helicopter and killed the Ultor guards that were near us, "We'll have to kill the guards up top before going to get the cargo." I said,

"We better do it before the Brotherhood get here." We went to the front of the ship and killed the guards up there,

"Alright, let's get our packages." I said.

Boss and I headed down to the bottom of the ship where more Ultor guards were guarding containers. I shot two of the guards standing by some crates, and another guard that was shooting at us. Boss killed the people that came up behind us, I looked around, "This is it." I said as he grabbed a crowbar and opened one of the crates. I walked up beside him, "Ho-lee shit." I said with a smirk as I grabbed the AK-47 from the crate,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Boss asked, trying to take the gun away from me.

I pulled away from him, "I told you, I have a lot of suppressed rage, and the Brotherhood is about to say 'hello to my little friend' if you know what I mean."

Boss shook his head as his phone rang, "What's up?" He said. I looked at him as he talked on the phone, "I'm fine, what's up?" He stepped away from me, "You sure?" He asked and stopped.

I was about to approach him when the ship shook, almost like there was an earthquake, Boss and I tumbled to the ground. I just gathered my bearings when I saw a crate about to crush me, Boss pulled me out of the out of the way and ended up on top of me, "Look man, you're too old for me, and you're way out of my league." I smirked,

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Boss, are you there?" I heard Shaundi ask on the phone. We both got a glance at what was in the crate that was about to crush me,

"Holy mother of fuck." I said as I got up and grabbed a rocket launcher from the crate, "I'm fine Shaundi..." Boss said, "Suddenly I'm not so worried about the Brotherhood."

He got up and grabbed the other rocket launcher, "Now they're gonna be saying hello to my big friend."

"Sara, I need you to cover the Brotherhood in the water, alright, let me handle the rockets."

"But... Ugh, fine." I put the rocket launcher back, "Let's get our asses back up there." I said. When we got back up top there were helicopters hovering over the boat with more Brotherhood coming in by water, I took out the boats while Boss got the helicopters, "I think they really want their shipment back." I yelled over the gunfire,

"Well, it's not their shipment anymore." Boss fired the rocket at a helicopter but it missed,

"You gotta lead the shot Boss." I said,

"Thanks Sara..." He rolled his eyes and reloaded the weapon. The waves of Brotherhood seemed endless, there were so many people attacking us.

Finally we were down to a few stragglers and one more helicopter, I ducked down behind cover as a guy was shooting at me, the gunfire stopped so I took my chance to kill him, but as I came out from behind cover the guy had reloaded his gun and got me in the arm, "Mother fucker!" I yelled and killed him.

Boss approached me, "You alright?"

"Mother fuck this fucking hurts!" I exclaimed as I examined the wound, "Is there a hole on the other side?"

Boss looked at my arm, "Yeah."

"Good, at least the bullet isn't in my arm."

"C'mon, let's get back and get you patched up." Boss said as he pulled out his phone.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know its been a minute since i updated, well, i mean, it hasnt been that long... Work just gets in the way you know, but I do have this story finished and now I am working on a sequel, so look forward to that sometime soon. I mean, i have a storyline all sorted out, but it might take a few more years... we will see...**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **~MajorChemistry~**

 **Chapter 14: See me. Hear me. Avenge me.**

I stood on the back patio of my house, watching the sunset over the water, the sky was a fiery orange color, it was beautiful. I heard the door slide open them close behind me, my mom stood next to me, "Sara, we need to talk..." She said,

"About school? Look mom I'm not interested in talking about it."

"Sara, you know I'm not allowing you to become truant."

"I know mom... I'm just not ready to go yet, give me like... Two more days and I promise I'll go back."

She sighed, "Okay Sara, fine." I turned and went back in the house.

I took a bowl of chips up to my room on the way back upstairs. For some reason my room seemed more empty than normal, even with the mess on the floor. It made me feel bad that things weren't going to be the same, no matter how many wrongs that we make right, Carlos would always be gone. I hung my hoodie on the mirror, "Sara..." I heard a voice say.

I looked up and I saw him, "Carlos...?" He was there, looking over my shoulder, looking at me. I turned around but no one was there, I looked back at the mirror, it was just me, "What the fuck...?" I kept looking over my shoulder, "I need to lay off the pain meds..." I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Sara... Sara!" Someone shouted, I woke up,

"What?" I flicked on the bedside lamp. Nobody was in the room, it was just me, I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and dialed a number, it rang a few times,

"Sara, do you know what fucking time it is?" Johnny asked,

"I have a question for you."

"What is it Sara?" He sighed,

"Since Aisha has been gone have you been seeing her or like... Hearing her?"

There was a pause, "Sara, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's him Johnny, Carlos. I can hear him and I'm pretty sure that I saw him yesterday like, in my mirror, Johnny he was standing right behind me!" There was another pause before Johnny sighed,

"Look Sara you just miss him is all, you're probably still trying to get over it." I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you should see a therapist."

"What?! Fuck you Johnny I'm not crazy."

"I wasn't saying that you're crazy, you just need to talk your problems out to someone who is able to get you the help that you need."

"Fuck you." I said before hanging up my phone and tossing it to the other side of the room.

The rest of the night passed with me getting very minimal sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about him, it was driving me literally insane. I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, my mom wasn't awake yet so I tiptoed over to the pantry for some food. As I was sitting on the couch someone spoke, "Sara, what are you doing?" I looked from the TV over to my right.

Carlos was sitting next to me, looking like he'd never left, "I'm eating breakfast..." I said through a mouthful of cereal,

"You know Maero is still out there, and the Saints are sitting around doing nothing in the meantime."

"That's not true, we took their shipment."

"Sara, you can't let him get away, avenge my death."

"He's not gonna get away Carlos... I won't let him."

"Then what are you going to do?"

I stood up, "I'm through sitting around, we know where he hides and we have his weapons, I think our best course of action is to get that asshole!"

"Sara... Who are you talking to sweetie?" I looked over and saw my mom in the doorway, she had a look of concern on her face,

"Uhm..." I looked back at the empty couch, "No one... I'm just uh, psyching myself up to get ready to go back to school."

"Well could you do it a little more quietly? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry mom." I watched as she went back upstairs. I waited until her door was closed before speaking again, "Alright, we need a plan." I turned towards Carlos, "I have to talk to Boss." I grabbed my phone,

"What are you and Boss gonna do?"

"Get the other Saints and go after Maero?"

"That doesn't sound like a plan."

"Carlos, it's going to be okay, it's totally a plan."

"Hello?" Boss answered,

"Hey, Boss, no time to talk. Are we a go on the Brotherhood?"

"No, I mean, we can be, we have the firepower to make our move."

"Good, I'll be there in a few."

I walked into the hideout where the other lieutenants were admiring the guns that the Boss and I commandeered from the shipment. Boss handed me the AK I was using on the ship, "You ready for this?" He asked,

"You know it."

He turned towards the others, "I'm glad y'all seem to like the new hardware the Brotherhood decided to hook us up with." The lieutenants chuckled, "Ya know, up until this point we've been toying with Maero... Kill his bitch here, steal his money there... But I'm through playin. We know where he lives, we have his guns, and I say it's time we take that motherfucker out, whatchu think?" The group of lieutenants cheered.

Boss looked at me, "Let's roll." I said, as we all headed out.

We drove down towards the Brotherhood hideout, "How are we going to get Maero to come out of his hiding spot?" I asked as I turned the corner,

"I assume if we killed enough of those assholes then he's sure to come out."

"I already killed a bunch of them."

"What, you've had your fill of killing?"

"No, they've all got to go, and then maybe I'll be happy... maybe." I turned another corner.

We pulled up to the hideout, "Let's do this people." Boss said as we got out of the cars. I shot the lieutenant on the roof of the building opposite of us,

"I bet Maero is hiding in that building." Carlos said from behind me,

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I shot a guy approaching me,

"Helping you, look out!"

I dove out of the way as a Brotherhood truck nearly ran me over, "Mother fuckers!" I shot the four lieutenants as they got out of the truck,

"This way." Carlos said, leading me towards the warehouse,

"I know, I know!" I made my way to the warehouse.

I shot some lieutenants in my way to the warehouse, "Behind you." Carlos said, I turned around and shot the guys behind me,

"You know, I don't need your help."

"What, you want me to go away?" He asked,

"No... I need the company."

"Then why did you say you didn't need my help?"

"Because I don't know!" I shot another guy. I looked up and noticed Boss was giving me a look, "What?" I asked,

"Are you... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think Maero is probably in the warehouse."

"Let's go."

We ran into the warehouse, "MAERO!" I yelled as I gunned down the lieutenants on the main floor. Boss kicked down the door to the stairwell, we ran up the stairs to the third floor where we were greeted by some other Saints lieutenants killing the Brotherhood,

"Boss, Maero ran to the roof." A lieutenant called to us,

"Come on, this way!" I said, leading Boss to the other stairwell. We went up to the next floor where more lieutenants were taking out Brotherhood, "We have to hurry to get to the roof." I said as we ran through the rooms to the next stairwell.

We were on the fifth floor now, "The roof is the next floor up." I said,

"Sara, you need to stay here with the others, I'll go confront Maero." Boss said.

I wanted to argue with Boss, but something was holding back, "Stay with the others Sara..." Carlos said, "You'll get yourself killed if you fight him."

"Okay... I'll stay." I finalized, "Get that son of a bitch."

"Alright guys, I'm leaving Sara in charge, I'm going after Maero." He left to go to the roof,

"C'mon guys, we've got to stop the Brotherhood so they can't get to Boss." I said as I shot at a group of Brotherhood. Above I could hear intense gunfire, "Alright, lets push these Brotherhood back down to the ground floor." We pushed them back down the staircases back down to the ground floor, "Keep it up Saints!" I yelled over the gunfire.

From behind me I heard a crash, "What the fuck was that?" Josie asked,

"I don't know." We turned around in time to see Maero bust through the door. He was holding his neck like he had been injured, "You..." I growled, my body suddenly filling with so much anger and hatred, "You!"

"Sara, you look like shit." He chuckled,

"I'll show you what shit looks like you mother fucker!" I aimed my gun at him, but I was too angry that my accuracy was way off, and instead of shooting him in the head like I wanted to, I got him in the arm.

Behind me I heard a truck pull up, "There's my ride." He ran at us, pushing Josie and I to the ground. I rolled over and grabbed my gun off of the ground, I shot out the tire of the truck, but the driver sped away flawlessly.

Boss ran up to me, "You okay?" I grunted,

"No. That mother fucker got away."

He helped me up, "He couldn't have gotten too far."

I sighed, "Lets just get back to the hideout."

I paced back and forth in the hideout as the others sat lazily about, "I cant believe that asshole got away!" I exclaimed, "He was there, and I could have got him, and I didn't!"

"I think you're taking it too hard Sara." Shaundi said as she took a puff from a cigar and passed it onto Pierce,

"Yeah, well I think you're high and that your opinion don't mean shit."

"Geez, calm down girl. You can't be taking your anger out on everyone."

"I can and I will." I turned away from them,

"Sara, the Boss needs your help." Carlos said,

"What do you mean?" My phone rang, I looked at Carlos, then back at my phone, "What's up Boss?"

"Sara, listen to this." Boss said.

I waited for a second, ' _Get your ass to the Ultor Dome... This ends now.'_ Maero's voice said, I could feel my blood boil within me, "Boss, you're not thinking about facing him alone, it would be suicide."

"I know, but just get here and help me finish the job." I looked up at Carlos who gave me a small nod, "You got it Boss, just keep him alive long enough for me to get there." I said, hanging up my phone,

"Where are you going?" Shaundi asked,

"I'm taking care of business." I said, leaving the hideout.

I couldn't believe it, this was it, my moment to kill that dick for everything he had done, all the pain he caused me was about to be his pain. I dreamt of how I would do it, it had to be me, not Boss, who would kill Maero. Should it be quick? No, he didn't make it quick for Carlos so why should I do it for him. Maero deserved to suffer, taking everything away from him was just the cherry on the top of this revenge sundae, and you know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold. I made a stop at home before I went to the stadium, I knew how I wanted to torture.

I ran into the house where my mom was sitting on the living room couch, "Sara, what's wrong?" She asked,

"Nothing... I'm just looking for something." I said as I rummaged through the junk drawer, "Ugh... Where is it?" I shoved around the miscellaneous batteries and other things,

"What are you looking for?" My mom asked from behind me,

"I'm looking for a lighter, Jazz is having a bonfire tonight and she doesn't have a lighter." I lied,

"Here." My mom grabbed one from off of the top of the fridge,

"When did you move them up there?"

"I moved them when you started in the gang and I didn't want you to commit arson."

"Thanks Mom... Thanks a lot." I pocketed the lighter, "I'll be back later okay?"

"Be careful okay?"

"I will mom." I gave her a hug before leaving.

My phone rang as I was almost to the stadium, "Sara, where are you?" Boss asked,

"Almost there, why?"

"I think he's as good as dead."

I heard an explosion, "Keep him suffering, I'll be there." I hung up the phone. I pulled into the parking lot of the stadium, "Alright, the time is now..." I said to myself, "Now or never." I looked over at Carlos in the passenger seat, "I'm fucking nervous."

"Don't be, just remember what he did to us... What he did to me."

I nodded, "You're right."

"Take a deep breath, and go help Boss." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened my eyes Carlos was gone, "Alright, I'm on my own now." I got out of the car and entered the stadium.

I pulled up my hoodie and looked around, it was dark around the concession stands and ticket booth, "Gotta get to the Ultor dome." I headed in the direction of the explosions, but they stopped before I got there. Inside the arena there were dead bodies and burning monster trucks everywhere, Boss was had really been busy today. What caught my attention was the commotion in the center of the arena, I saw Boss standing over by a burning truck and a figure was crawling out of the wreckage, I approached them as Boss pistol whipped Maero. He was on the ground, and I could smell something in the air, gasoline, and it was spilled everywhere, around Maero. I looked down on him, Boss had him pinned down, "Pathetic." I said, "A man who thought he had it all, ended up really having nothing."

Are you seriously monologuing?"

"Yes, it's my moment of triumph, my moment where I can get revenge for the pain you caused me. I've waited for this moment for too long, I dreamed of the day that you would lay at my feet and beg for me to have mercy on you, to spare your life-"

"Please, just kill me now and end my suffering."

I kicked him in the head, "Shut up, your suffering is the only thing I've been imagining for a while. Thinking of just making you feel the pain that I've been feeling this whole time, to make you feel what Carlos felt, it's all I've been dreaming of."

"You killing me wont bring him back bitch."

"No, you're right, but it's worth the satisfaction." I lit the lighter, "Goodbye Maero." I smirked as I flicked it into the puddle of gasoline, instantly lighting everything on fire, including Maero. He screamed and writhed around as he burned, is this what satisfaction felt like? Yes, I'm pretty sure it was, I turned and started to leave the arena,

"Sara." Boss caught up to me,

"You know, I thought that getting back at him would make me feel better."

"Did it?"

"A little bit, I wonder if this is what Johnny felt like when he killed Shogo."

"Probably."

Even though he's gone, I think I've finally found peace with losing Carlos."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I think so too." I said as we left the arena.


End file.
